


A Secret Child

by Mindige0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindige0/pseuds/Mindige0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily Potter are alive and well with two children and are the toast of Wizarding World, what most don't know is that they had three children, not two as thought.  Cedric Diggory is one of the most eligible wizards in England and is ready to enter Courtship Season, but he only has his sights set on one person, his best friend who lives on an island that the Diggorys stay on every summer.  What will happen when the Potters find this piece of information out?  And whatever happened to the Potter's third child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don’t own them but I can play with them. The Harry Potter characters belong to their mistress which isn’t me. No harm….no foul._

_Pairing: QA (HP)/CD_

_< word> = Malay language_

“I just don’t see why *he* had to come to this dumb island. I hate it here, I have always hated it here” a fair skinned, red haired girl said sitting on the large porch of the home that lay behind her.

“Rose, dear” another fair skinned, red haired woman said looking up from the book she was currently reading, cooling charms in full effect for the pair.

“I just don’t get it mother” the girl, Rose said before shifting her eyes to the ocean that lapped almost at their front door. A beautiful sight that was lost to the girl sitting next to her mother.

“If you truly wish to enter courtship with him, you must show that you are interested in the same things he is and this island is one of them” the woman said, having given up her book since it seemed her daughter wanted to be entertained by her.

“But he should….” Her words were cut short by a pair of men making their way towards them.

“Daddy” the girl said standing and then running to her father that was dressed in swim trucks and had a towel hanging over his shoulder.

“She will never learn” the woman said before standing and placing her book in the chair she had sat in. She would instead welcome her husband and son back from a swimming exhibition that they were certain to go on since they had arrived at the island two days ago.

“Love” the man said pulling out of the hug he was in with his daughter to kiss his wife in greeting.

“James, Jameson” the woman greeted the pair before being kissed by her husband. She then looked over her family, and what a family it was. They were what most Pureblood families envied; they had a strong son to take over and a dainty daughter that was already the talk of the Wizarding World. There were few if any men that didn’t see her beauty, but she had set her eyes on someone and that someone came to this island each and every summer. It had been on mere coincidence that they found out that her hopefully soon-to-be suitor came here every summer to while away the hours. Their son was born to be the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort; chance had laid many gifts at the foot of this particular family. But change along with fate were about to teach the family that those things that had been given could be easily taken away.

**~Diggory’s Vacation Home (Dolvi)~**

“I’ll be back mum” a young man with brown hair coifed in a hair style that looked like he had just gotten out of bed called as he made his way through the house and outside, to where he planned to spend a good part of his day.

“Don’t forget to invite Qaden and his mother for dinner” the young man’s mother called out before watching as her son raced out of the house to his best friend Qaden A. Sattar’s home.

“That boy” the woman said shaking her head and watching as her son got smaller and smaller as he ran further and further away from the house.

**~A. Sattar Household~**

“Qaden!” The young man from the Diggory vacation home Dolvi called out as he neared the modest home that housed a mother and son, pair.

“Cedric” a young man that looked no older than twelve said as he made his way out of the house putting on a t-shirt his mother had just washed.

“Mother wants you and your mother to come over for dinner” Cedric said relaying the message that his mother had sent him with.

“Come” the other boy said making his way into the house and leading the other boy to where his mother stood making sandwiches for later on in the day.

“Cedric” a woman greeted the new young man in her home, a gentle smile on her face. Her son had been beside himself with the coming of his best friend back to the island; an island that the young man visited every summer with his family, a thing that her son looked forward to every June.

“Ms. A. Sattar” Cedric greeted the woman before being admonished for calling her Ms. A. Sattar.

“Divya, dear as always” the woman said her English words accented by her Malaysian ancestry, a thing that she knew the young man cared nothing about unlike others that resided on the island.

“Divya then” the young man said before giving a grin that she was certain had a great many girls and boys sighing at. The young man before her had turned out to become a handsome and humble teen on the verge of manhood. She was certain that he had many girls and even women were trying to win his favor, but she knew the young man had eyes for one person and one person only; her son.

“Mother has commanded both of your presences for dinner” Cedric said knowing that *his* Qaden would go only if his mother went as well.

“Then the lovely Mrs. Diggory shall have our presence then” the woman said before laughing and shooing the two boys outside to spend their time together. She did after all have to make her way to her employer, even though she loathed the family that she worked for, they were what paid the bills sadly. The woman in the kitchen watched out her window as her son and the other teen played in the sandy yard that posed as their front yard. Their home was modest, banking the end of a short street running parallel to the main road that would take you into the village of Bantam, the largest of the villages within the string of islands calling themselves Keeling (Cocos) Islands. Mere moments after the two boys left did the woman make her way outside to the beautiful day that looked to be promised by the large sun and the blue sky.

<“Qaden”> the woman called out in their native tongue, waiting for her son to arrive.

<“Yes mother”> the teen said coming around the corner with the other teen following behind him quickly.

<”I’m heading to work, there are sandwiches made for the pair of you for lunch”> the woman said to her son and the other teen that had gotten closer to her son as she spoke. She really didn’t understand how someone such as a Diggory would find so much interest in someone like her son. She truly loved her son but he was small and almost frail looking, bookish and very shy. He had very few he called friend, but he did have plenty of gentlemen callers, many of them lusting after his small frame and shy demeanor.

<”Be safe”> the woman’s son said before hugging his mother and then kissing her on the cheek. The other teen watched with a smile on his face, how could one not love the boy before him? There was just so much about the boy that made you fall in love with him, it was a shame that his true family didn’t seem to think the same way. As the woman left the teens they made their way towards the beach, intent to spend their day there taking in the winter sun.

Cedric Diggory had many titles; he was the perfect son, a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, a house prefect, house seeker and above all else he was the best friend of Qaden A. Sattar. He took each seriously, never thinking any less of the titles but the title of best friend was the one he cherished most. He could say in all honesty that he was *in* love with Qaden A. Sattar, but he had hidden the fact away from the other teen, scared of being rejected, and so Cedric stood down a bit from Qaden watching as the other teen played in the water, his shirt soaking wet and clinging to his body. It was then that he heard it, a girl’s voice that he heard entirely way too much of.

“Where *is* he?” The voice said before beginning to whine about how unbearable walking in the sand was.

“Qaden” Cedric called out hoping his friend and secret love had heard him, it seemed that he did for he was making his way quickly over to where Cedric stood.

“Rose Potter” Cedric said before Qaden took his hand and led them back to his home. Cedric was secretly thrilled, he was holding Qaden’s hand, they did this sort of thing on a daily basis but since he had figured out his feelings for his friend it gave him a bit more of a thrill than it had before.

“She is not a nice girl” Qaden said trying to translate his words from Malay to English. It was taught at school, the school going so far as to ban speaking Malay, but since he lived with a native Malay speaker that was the tongue in which they used when at home and about town.

“Now that is an understatement. She has seen fit to allow me to court her” Cedric said his face sour at the thought of courting Rose Potter.

“Allowed you?” Qaden said giving Cedric a look that made the other teen smile.

“Yes, sadly she will be disappointed for I don’t plan to court her or anyone else in England for a great long while. Never if I can manage it” Cedric said playfully, he knew that he would try and court his best friend but he had to first turn fourteen before courting could occur. Qaden was a July baby and so he wouldn’t turn fourteen until the end of July, whereas Cedric had turned sixteen just before he left Hogwarts for the summer.

“Heart breaker” Qaden said his eyes alight with happiness, his best friend had been back for two days now and life for him was looking up.

“You wound me” Cedric said staggering back a step while holding his chest, acting as if Qaden’s words truly wounded him.

“Come” Qaden said before taking the pair of them to the living room of the A. Sattar household, a place that Cedric had yearned to be in many times throughout his time at Hogwarts.

“What is this?” Cedric said picking up a thick book that had the title of: _European Wizarding Courting: A Practical Guide to Courting in European countries_

“I have been reading” Qaden said a blush on his cheeks; his mother had gifted him the book when he had asked about all the gentlemen that came to see him on a daily basis. Cedric eyed the book and knew there was more behind the words that Qaden had spoken, there usually always was.

“Courting?” Cedric said a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he hadn’t moved fast enough and now Qaden was knee deep in courting by some old man wanting Qaden for his body and not his mind, spirit and so many other wonderful things that the boy before him held.

“My mother is trying to prepare me. It seems that I have a….what do you call it? Following?” Qaden said looking up to Cedric hoping that he had used the right word.

“Of that I can believe” Cedric said in all honesty, wondering what Qaden would do if he were to offer his courting rites to him right then and there. Qaden blushed at Cedric’s words before placing the book on the small desk in the room.

“Have you courted” Qaden asked nervous, he hadn’t heard news in any of the letters that were sent that Cedric was interested in anyone but he hadn’t thought to intrude like that.

“No one at Hogwarts”

“Outside”

“No, although I do have my eye on someone” Cedric said giving Qaden a smile that told the boy there was more information to be had about that. Qaden unfortunately had been raised to not inquire about such things when dealing with their betters and so he let the matter die. Cedric looked around the room taking in the new things and the old, some such as pictures lay on the walls and on any available surface; most of the photos were of his mother or of Cedric and his family and a few of the village people that allowed him into their homes to teach him the ways of old.

“What’s this” Cedric said grabbing yet another book that was written in what Cedric assumed was Malay.

“It is about the old ways of magic here on the island” Qaden explained before Cedric asked about it and Qaden was more than happy to weave the tale that was the history of magic on Keeling Islands.

**~Potter’s Vacation Home (Destiny)~**

“Divya” Lily Potter called from the sun room that she was sitting in with her family, as they lazed about, after their search for Cedric proved to be fruitless.

“Mistress Potter” the woman that had just arrived said before listening to the woman sitting on a beaded cushion began to speak about getting in contact with the Diggory family to set up a lunch or dinner with the family.

“It will be done” the woman, Divya said before backing out of the room and then making her way to the kitchen so that she could begin work on lunch for the Potters as well as contacting Mrs. Diggory about a meeting between the two families. She knew all too well how much Evelyn Diggory despised the Potter family, but she also knew that the Potter’s felt that they were to be granted any and every wish or desire they had and it seemed currently it was the desire of Rose Potter to marry Cedric Diggory.

“They will see” the woman said before shaking her head of her thoughts and doing what she was told, it was after all how she and her son lived day after day.

**~Diggory Vacation Home (Dolvi)~**

“Dolvi” a woman with long brown hair pulled into a bun and with smoky grey eyes said as she answered the one and only phone in the house.

“Evelyn” the caller said before a grin broke out over the other woman’s face. It seemed her son had relayed the message and so the other woman was calling to set up their meeting.

“Divya so glad to hear from you, how’s that boy of yours” Evelyn Diggory said before taking a seat on the chair that sat next to the phone, in an alcove that had been made especially for the muggle piece of technology.

“Excited that his best friend has arrived for the holidays” Divya said an easy smile on her face, glad that Evelyn seemed to be in good humor. She knew it wouldn’t last since she was calling in regards to the request that Lily Potter had made to her.

“Understandable” Evelyn said before she paused, she could tell that Divya wasn’t telling her everything.

“I have been instructed by Mistress Potter…..”

“What’s that twit want now?” Evelyn grouched before her face turning into a sneer, she wasn’t very fond of the Potter family. Then again most of the people she had dealings with weren’t very fond of the family, each had their own reasons but the one common thing was that the Potter’s were stuck up and rude to anyone they thought as their lesser; which it seemed was a vast majority of the British Wizarding World.

“She has instructed me to contact you regarding a dinner or lunch between your family and the Potter” Divya said formally, Rose Potter had just made her way over to where Divya stood on the phone, knowing the girl was sneaking around trying to get her in trouble. It had been this way for years, but what Rose Potter failed to understand was that she held the power not Rose. She had worked for the Potter’s since the birth of their third and widely unknown child.

“Tell that *lot* that I am currently busy tonight with greeting my husband and entertaining friends on the island” Evelyn said primly, take that Lily Potter!

“I will do so” Divya said watching as Rose snooped around some more before coming to stand in front of Divya waiting for her to get off the phone. How long could it take to set up a lunch or dinner?

“And if they think of contacting me again….” Evelyn left the threat hanging, she knew that Divya would tell the Potter’s what she said and she hoped that would put the family off of meeting with them. She knew it wouldn’t but she would still try.

“I will let them know” Divya said before hanging up the phone and staring at Rose as if asking if she wanted something.

“Well?” Rose said impatient with not knowing whether or not she needed to pick out a dress for dinner or not.

“Mistress Diggory is busy tonight, with her husband arriving and entertaining some friends from the island” Divya said before stepping around Rose, who was stunned, and making her way to where Lily still sat with her husband and son.

“So?” Lily said once she saw Divya enter the room, she didn’t have time to speak before Rose stormed into the room and threw herself into the nearest piece of furniture.

“What’s wrong dear?” Lily asked her daughter, her daughter on the other hand was pouting and was now willing to tell everyone about the slight that Cedric had made against her.

“The Diggory’s don’t want to have dinner with us” Rose said leaving out the part about tonight not being a good night because of her husband arriving or that they were already entertaining.

“I’m certain there is a reason why” Lily said her glance moving from her daughter, who sat on a couch still pouting, to Divya who watched the scene with utter bafflement. Had this family been that spoiled that even the lightest slight was blown totally out of proportion?

“Mistress Diggory told me that her husband is due to arrive tonight from England and that she already is entertaining some friends from the island this evening”

“Well see there” Lily said looking over to her daughter, who had yet to straighten her body out of the pout pose she was giving, before continuing on.

“It’s just for tonight” Lily said easily, Divya knew better than to not correct her for Evelyn Diggory would take a pound of flesh from them if she could. Divya cleared her throat bringing the attention back to her.

“Mistress Diggory has advised *not* to contact her in future over a lunch or dinner” Divya said slowly, knowing that Lily would explode, and explode she did.

“What do you mean not contact her?” Lily had by now stood up and was waving her hands about making Divya want to laugh at the scene. Her husband looked utterly confused, while her plump son sat there with some sort of sweet in his mouth.

“Mistress Diggory did not give a reason as to why, but she said to tell you not to contact her in future about a meeting” Divya explained slowly, the family had always been limited on brain cells in the matters of Wizarding Etiquette.

“Her son is to court my Rose” Lily stated to Divya as if she had any control over what Evelyn Diggory did or didn’t do.

“I don’t understand” Lily said before slumping into a chair and looking around the room, confused on what was going on. She had been under the impression that Cedric Diggory was head over heels in love with her Rose, but now it sounded as if something else was going on; for Mrs. Diggory to say such a thing to her.

“Rose” Lily said eyeing her daughter critically now; she had figured that Rose had been telling the truth when she said that Cedric was interested in her, but now she didn’t think so.

“Mummy” Rose said in a whine, it was then that Lily figured out that Rose had been lying to her about Cedric’s feelings toward her. Lily shook her head, if it was Cedric Diggory that her daughter wanted then it was Cedric Diggory her daughter would get.

“Thank you Divya, you are dismissed for the day” Lily said sitting upright and already planning how she would lure Cedric into a courting contract that would lead to a marriage contract. Divya watched the woman for a moment longer before nodding her head and leaving the room. She would of course warn Evelyn of the impending scheme that Lily Potter would try to use to bind Cedric into something that he neither wanted nor needed.

**~A. Sattar Household~**

“Qaden” Cedric said leaning against the other’s boy couch, Qaden had just completed telling him one of the myths that he had been taught from the village’s older folks, since it seemed that their grandchildren felt that they needed a formal education in magic.

“Yes” Qaden replied wondering what it was that Cedric was thinking, for he could tell that the other teen was thinking about something.

“May I use your phone” Cedric said having an idea that he thought would be brilliant but he first needed to clear it with his mother. He was certain that Qaden wouldn’t turn him down, but he would try and persuade him if he did at first.

“Of course” Qaden said before looking at Cedric again, something was going on he was certain of it, now to just find out.

“I’ll be right back” Cedric said standing up and then dashing to where the phone was located. Cedric dialed a number and waited for it to be picked up.

“Dolvi” Evelyn Diggory answered she had been busy speaking with Divya, who had stopped by on her way home to warn her of Lily Potter’s scheme, and about their two sons and the possibility of a Courting Contract.

“Mum” Cedric said his eyes busy scanning the area to make sure that Qaden was nowhere near the phone so that he could explain his plan. It was unorthodox now-a-days but he knew it could still happen.

“Cedric” Evelyn said a smile on her face as she looked over to where Divya sat looking at her in interest.

“I was wondering if you and dad could come up with a Courting Intent Contract” Cedric said before he noticed that it sounded as if Qaden was moving towards him from the living room.

“Whoever for?” Evelyn said a huge grin spreading over her face, so her son had finally decided to go for Qaden. It was about bloody time in her estimation.

“Qaden” C _e_ dric said now at a low whisper.

“Consider it done, his mother is here now. We’ll work something out” Evelyn said before hanging up on her son, she and Divya had plenty of work to do before their dinner.

“Cedric” Qaden said just as Cedric hung up the phone a shocked look on his face, he hadn’t been certain that his mother would approve of such a pairing but it seemed his worry was for naught.

“Qaden” Cedric said moving away from the phone a huge smile on his face, he had to celebrate.

“Outside” Cedric said before grabbing Qaden’s hand and leading him outside before throwing the other boy into the Indian Ocean.

“Cedric!” Qaden exclaimed before he noticed the huge smile on Cedric’s face.

“I am very happy” Cedric said as he entered the water to where he had thrown Qaden.

“About” Qaden enquired before pulling Cedric down into the water with him.

“You’ll find out soon enough” Cedric said now relaxing next to his soon to be intended.

“You have planned something?”

“I have” Cedric said leaning towards Qaden, wanting to be near the smaller teen. He knew that he couldn’t formally court Qaden until he was fourteen but he was afraid that there would be men courters at the A. Sattar front door the morning of. His Courtship Intent Contract would solve all of those problems, he would be the first person allowed to court Qaden and if things went sour, which he knew it wouldn’t, only then would the contract be broken.

“Dinner” Qaden asked knowing that Cedric was horrible at keeping secrets. He had lasted all of two hours once when he had bought him a birthday gift, so he knew if Cedric was this happy that he wouldn’t be able to hold in the secret for long.

“Dinner” Cedric confirmed before the pair played in the water fully dressed in their clothing. An hour later the pair made their way into the house to hear the phone ringing.

<”Hello”> Qaden answered the phone smiling when he heard his mother’s voice on the other side.

<”I will tell Cedric then”> Qaden said before saying goodbye to his mother and then turning to Cedric who had taken off his shirt since it was sopping wet, he would have but he knew there would be questions that he couldn’t really answer yet. Cedric looked amazing, and Qaden had to fight hard not to drool over Cedric’s torso. Cedric noticed that Qaden was staring and the feeling of love for the teen before him swelled.

“Your mother says for you to return home, you must prepare” Qaden said trying to look away from Cedric’s chest but coming up short. It seemed that Quidditch had done a world of good to Cedric’s body.

“I will, I’ll see you later” Cedric said before making his way over to where Qaden stood uncertain on what to do. Cedric pulled Qaden into a hug and took in the scent of his hopefully soon to be mate. Qaden wrapped his arms around Cedric and held on, he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to hide his feelings for his friend but he was certain that once Cedric knew how he felt that he would turn away and never return.

“I better go” Cedric said pulling out of the hug and then giving Qaden a smile before dashing out the house with his shirt in his hand as he ran towards Dolvi, the Diggory vacation home. Qaden watched as Cedric made his way home, he didn’t know what the other boy had planned but he knew that it must be good and so with that thought he made his way to his room to pick out something that he could wear to the Diggory house. Once an outfit had been picked out Qaden made his way to the home’s only bathroom and began to run the water for a shower. It was just as he took off his shirt that he heard the front door of the house open.

 


	2. Dinner with the Diggorys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Qaden and his mother have dinner with the Diggorys and and a surprise is made.

_< word> = Malay language_

<”Qaden”> Divya called out before hearing the running water. She made her way over to the bathroom to see her son standing there without a shirt on and his short almost off his body.

<”I’m home”> Divya said before leaving her son to take a quick shower. She would need to change into something a bit more formal then the maid’s outfit she had on currently, after all her son was about to be courted by Cedric Diggory. After a shower, Qaden made his way out of the bathroom and then made his way to his bedroom where his outfit lay sitting on the bed. Divya came in just as Qaden had finished putting on his boxers and pants.

<”Leave your shirt”> Divya said watching her son as he began to fidget at not being able to wear his usual under shirt.

<”Why?”> Qaden asked confused, there were few reasons on why he would go out without his under shirt on, so it must be something important.

<”Please”> Divya said before Qaden picked up the polo top and slipped it over his head before tucking it in his pants and then zipping them up. Once dressed Qaden attempted to work with his hair, a futile task but he tried anyway.

<”Ready”> Divya said standing in a pretty blue dress that set off her skin tone. Qaden nodded his head before the pair left their home and began the short walk to Dolvi.

Divya knocked on the door with her son standing next to her nervous.

<”It will be fine”> Divya said trying to sooth her son’s frazzled nerves. Qaden said nothing; instead he took to looking at the front door waiting for it to open.

“Divya….Qaden!” Evelyn Diggory exclaimed as she opened the door for her two favorite people, besides her son and husband.

“Evelyn” Divya said before Qaden answered with a polite Mrs. Diggory.

“Evelyn dear as always” Evelyn corrected Qaden before guiding the pair into the sitting room where Cedric sat on the couch watching the doorway.

“Cedric” Qaden said before making his way over to where Cedric sat a smile on his face.

“They will be perfect” Evelyn commented to Divya before the flames in the fireplace changed to a neon green color signaling that someone was arriving via floo.

“Cedric my boy!” Amos exclaimed before noticing Qaden and exclaiming that he was happy to see the other boy.

“Evelyn” Amos said before kissing his wife and then greeting Divya.

“Our dinner guests for the evening” Amos asked before his wife was pulling him aside and updating him on what was going on. She had been unable to get Amos while he had been at work, so she needed to update him now so that it wouldn’t be a huge surprise to him.

“A fine choice” Amos said watching his son and his hopefully soon-to-be intended, Evelyn agreed and the pair made their way to where the other three now stood.

“Dinner” Evelyn said leading the group through the house to the semi-formal dining room a place that Evelyn loved.

“Have a seat, have a seat” Amos stated before taking a seat at the head of the table and then watching as his son tried and failed to sit next to Qaden. Instead Divya took up residence in the chair next to him while Cedric had to content himself with sitting across from him. After all there were at least a few protocols that needed to be followed for the impending ceremony. Once everyone was seated Evelyn made her way through a doorway to go and get dinner, she arrived back in short order with a ton of food floating behind her.

“Dinner is served” Evelyn said before bowing a bit and then laughing as every chuckled at her antics. In the British Wizarding World she was known as someone who didn’t show emotions, at least as much as her husband did, she was after all from a strict Pureblood Wizarding family and so she had been taught from a young age to rarely or never show emotions in public. When she was with friends and family though it was a whole other matter, she was lively and joyful and was always seen with a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. The group soon began to load their plates once the food had touched the table. The A. Sattar’s spoke about what had happened on the island while they had been in England and the Diggory’s told stories about what had been going on back in England, a place that Qaden said he would like to visit but never live.

“I agree with you there” Evelyn said wondering if her husband could maybe get a job in the village, she did after all have a large inheritance that they could live off of, but she knew her husband loved his job. After all he had taken a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures when he was fresh out of Hogwarts. At the time he had taken the positions since he had a love of magical creatures, excelling in the Care of Magical Creatures course offered at Hogwarts, from there he had worked his way up and he now was the director of the department and took his job very seriously.

“One day dear” Amos allowed before everyone noticed that dessert had been eaten and they were now sitting around telling stories. It was here that Evelyn looked to her husband, he was after all the head and he had to be the one to start the process of courtship.

“Divya A. Sattar” Amos said formally before everyone in the room straightened up at the words.

“I Amos Diggory, father of Cedric Diggory offer you this intent contract” Amos said before his wife passed over the contract, which was then passed to Divya and a stunned Qaden. Divya opened the contract, she knew what was written since she and Evelyn had written up the contract.

“Since Qaden is not yet fourteen, we present to you a Courtship Intent Contract” Amos said watching Qaden’s face as it became more and more shocked. So it seemed that his son, wife and Qaden’s mother had concocted this plan without the smaller teen knowing.

<”Qaden”> Divya said switching to Malay to speak to her son.

<”He wants me”>

<”He does, do you wish to sign?”> Qaden thought the words over; did he want to tie his courtship ability to Cedric? He didn’t need to think about the answer, it had always been Cedric and it would always be Cedric that owned his heart.

“Yes” Qaden said in English before Amos produced a quill and pot of ink for the group to use. Evelyn and Amos signed first, followed by Cedric who was followed by Divya and the finally Qaden.

“As we will it, it shall be done” Amos said formally before offering congratulations to the pair and to Divya as well. The three adults soon left the two teens alone, wanting them to talk things through about how the courtship would go once Qaden turned fourteen.

“Qaden” Cedric said at a loss on what to say to the other boy now that he accepted the contract. Qaden turned to Cedric; he was confused on the reasons why Cedric wanted him of all people. There were things that Cedric didn’t know, wouldn’t understand and he was certain that once Cedric knew the whole truth that he would turn away and never look his way again.

“There are things you need to know” Qaden said slowly wondering if his mother would allow for him to tell Cedric the story behind him and how he came to be where he was currently.

“I don’t care” Cedric said taking Qaden’s small hand in his and looking at Qaden with such love and devotion that Qaden was certain that Cedric wouldn’t turn away should be hear the truth.

<”Mother”> Qaden called out before Divya made her way over to where the pair sat on a couch now.

<”Yes”>

<”I must tell him, he must know”> Qaden said his eyes watering at the thought of losing Cedric due to his secrets. Divya nodded her head and began the tale of Qaden Harry A. Sattar.

“Qaden is as you know is my adopted son” Divya said sitting in a chair as the Diggory parents took a seat on another couch in the room. The Diggory’s including Cedric nodded their heads; they knew that, they had always known that.

“What you do not know is that Qaden is a Potter” here the Diggory’s gasped, Qaden expected Cedric to pull his hand away but instead he held on firm, as if he didn’t even hear what had been said.

“He is the third and secret child of Lily and James Potter”

“I don’t understand” Evelyn said looking at Qaden and seeing some similarities between parents and child.

“Qaden was never meant to be” Divya explained watching her son as he shook in Cedric’s arms.

“He was conceived for one reason and one reason alone. To make Jameson Potter powerful” Divya took in the looks of every Diggory and could tell that each was confused. She continued to explain:

“Jameson Potter never was and never will be powerful enough to defeat this Dark Lord that is in Britain. His magic is little and his ability is lacking.”

“I don’t understand” Evelyn finally said, she was totally confused on what Divya was telling her.

“There is a medicine man, a Medi-Wizard you call them, that has said that he can make a person of little magic into a person of lots of magic” Divya relayed hoping that her translation was being understood.

“Medi-Wizard Berge Fong” Amos said remembering a few years back a Medi-Wizard that claimed to be able to make a squib into a normal witch or wizard.

“It is him” Divya nodded her head before her eyes slid over to where Cedric sat, her son in his arms, with Cedric looking ready to kill any and everything that caused harm to his intended.

“Jameson is of little power and so the Potters found him, here on the island and soon began trying to create another that they would be able to….pull….uh how do you say?” Divya said not sure how to translate the word she wanted to use. The Diggory’s were okay at Malay but they preferred to speak English, which was fine by Qaden and Divya.

“What do you mean, pull?” Evelyn said a sinking feeling in her stomach; she just knew this wasn’t going to be a pretty explanation.

“Magic is a liquid that flows around the body and magic…..pools” here Divya looked to her son, he was better at translating then she was. He nodded his head, which was buried deep into Cedric’s chest.

“Pools around the spinal cord” Divya said before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“Fong thought that he would be able to steal away magical from one magical person and give it to another”

“What are you saying” Amos said his throat was closing up thinking of what had to be done to get the liquid magic, none of his ideas were pleasant in any way.

“Fong transfer?” Divya said before her son nodded his head that she had used the right word.

“Transferred Qaden’s magic to Jameson”

“How often and how?” Evelyn said not liking the Potters any more than she had currently.

“Every three months for the past twelve years, it began when Qaden was two”

“THOSE…..THOSE BASTARDS!!! I’LL KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS I WILL!” Evelyn said ranting as she now stood up pacing the floor in the living room while waving her hands about.

“How did they get it” Evelyn said glaring at nothing in particular.

“Qaden” Divya said, there was no way she could explain the horror that her son had gone through every three months all for a squib like Jameson Potter. Qaden heard his mother’s call and soon pulled back from Cedric, this would be the telling point of whether the Diggory’s would want anything to do with them after this. Qaden stood up and faced towards the fireplace that lay unlit, and he slowly brought up his shirt and there on his back lay to large and unpleasant looking pair of scars, they ran from the top of Qaden’s back to just below where his kidneys were. It looked very much like an upside down V.

“They had to pull the magic” Divya tried to explain but she could see that no one was listening to her. Qaden began to shake, no one said anything and he knew that this was a form of rejection. He slowly began to pull the shirt down, when a light touch traced one of the lines on his back.

“This is why you wear that under shirt” Cedric said tracing the scars looking at the grotesque beauty of it. Qaden nodded his head, Cedric had asked on a few occasions why he wore an under shirt, he had always explained it away with some reason about his mother wanting him to wear it, but now he knew the truth.

“They shall pay for their crimes” Cedric promised before standing and turning Qaden to him, he didn’t care if he was being proper or not, his mate needed comfort and he was going to give him.

“Know that I still love you” Cedric said leaning down and brushing his lips against Qaden’s, it was then that tears began to fall from the other teen.

“Is that why he is so small?” Evelyn said starting to put the clues together that Divya had yet to explain.

“It is, they would take his magic and with it his….body” Divya said confused on how her son had stayed as small as he was and was still on the verge of turning into a man.

“The magic makes the body” Evelyn said before her eyes shifted to Divya.

“Have they stopped? Jameson is 16 now and has had a magical inheritance” Evelyn said remembering the day they had gotten the invitation to the coming out party for the other boy. The Potter had boasted about how powerful their son was now after his inheritance, that they were certain he would save the Wizarding World as prophesized.

“The last treatment was four months ago” Divya said a smile on her face; it had been four months of amazement for her son. He had after every treatment been on strict bed rest for a week, they had told Cedric when he asked about why Qaden was unavailable and they had always told him that he was feeling under the weather.

“That is why you were gone for a week while I was here”

“It is” Qaden said snuggled deeply into Cedric’s arms, there was no way Cedric was going to allow Qaden out of his sight now, if he could help it.

“I still don’t care, you’re going to be mine and I plan to make good on it” Cedric told Qaden making the smaller teen look up and smile at Cedric, a truly happy smile. It was then that the phone decided to ring; Evelyn made her way over to the phone joking with Cedric about who would wear the wedding dress when she answered the phone.

“Dolvi” Evelyn said her voice happy and light, that was until she heard who was on the other line.

“No” Evelyn tone was sharp; these people just didn’t know when to stop.

“No I don’t think we need to meet, my son has no plans to court your daughter. Of that I can assure you” Evelyn said watching her son with his intended as they stood near one of the open doors that were letting a breeze in.

“You must be mistaken then” Evelyn said shocked that the woman on the other side of the phone had enough gall to tell her what her son was going to do. It was as the other woman got ready to start speaking again that Evelyn hung up the phone, she had nothing nice to say to the woman and so she figured it was better to say nothing at all to her. Evelyn arrived back to the room with a scowl on her face, how dare that woman tell her that she would stop by tomorrow to iron out the Courtship Contract.

“Dear”

“Potter” Evelyn said before everyone in the room tensed.

“What do they want?”

“Lily is going to stop by to iron out the last details of the Courtship Contract, as if that is going to happen” Evelyn said her eyes sliding over to where Qaden and Cedric stood not paying any attention to anyone but each other.

“Then it is just too bad that a contract has already been signed” Amos said a grin making his way to his face, he wasn’t a fan of any of the Potters and so he had been quite unhappy when Cedric told him about Rose’s infatuation with him, he had also been unhappy when James Potter had come to his department to speak to him about a possible pairing between Rose and Cedric. Evelyn saw the look on her husband’s face and couldn’t help but be happy that Amos was truly okay with Cedric’s chosen.

“Very bad” Divya agreed before the three made their way out of the room to discuss ways that the pair could court while Cedric was at Hogwarts and Qaden was on the island. Each one of them kept an eye on the pair, just for the sake of following protocol, which rule number one was ’never leave a pairing alone’.

“It will be an unconventional courting”

“It will be but I think they will make it work” Divya said happy that the Diggory’s seemed okay with Qaden staying there, she had been afraid that once they had the contract signed that they would demand that Qaden be brought to England so proper courtship could occur.

“Of course Qaden will come visit at Yule” Evelyn ventured, hoping that Divya would agree.

“Yes, Yule shall be fine” Divya agreed before the three spoke of other things, giving the pair the time that they needed since the signing of the contract.

***

 


	3. A New Player Enters the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where someone else starts to win Quden's hand in marriage.

_< word> = Malay language_

“Cedric” Qaden said looking at the other teen; he was stunned that Cedric acted as if he didn’t care about the information that his mother had just told them.

“I love you for you, not for some name or the look of your body” Cedric pulled Qaden closer with his words, there was no way he would allow Qaden to drop from his life; he just wasn’t willing to have that happen.

“And I love you” Qaden agreed before leaning his head on Cedric’s shoulder, content with standing where they were forever.

“We shall be together forever” Cedric promised before he noticed that Qaden’s mother way making her way into the room again.

“Cedric, Qaden” the adult called out, knowing that the pair wouldn’t speak about rules and other proper protocol that would be followed for the contract by themselves.

“We need to discuss what can and cannot happen” Amos said watching the pair wondering how they would be able to keep the contract under wraps at least until Qaden turned 14.

“I will still visit Qaden” Cedric stated not willing to give on that at all, he had to see Qaden everyday for it had been long, hard months without being able to see Qaden’s face.

“Of course, make no mistake about it but I think it would be best that you remain in common areas at all times.” Amos conceded knowing how hard his son had it when at Hogwarts.

“Agreed” Divya said eyeing her son knowing he would follow whatever rules that they laid down.

“Also I think a weekly dinner is in order” Evelyn added, wanting to spend more time with her son’s intended and his mother. She didn’t care who were Qaden’s birth parents, all she cared about was that her son loved Qaden A. Sattar and she would do everything possible to make sure her son would stay happy.

“A Courtship Ribbon!” Evelyn said forgetting that Qaden would need a Courtship Ribbon placed on his left arm, to show that he had entered into a Courtship Contract.

“How could we forget something like that” Amos mumbled before standing up and going towards one of the bags that he had brought with him. He had, had a sneaking suspicion that his son planned to ask his best friend to enter into a Courtship Contract and so he had brought along a Diggory Courtship Ribbon. Amos soon returned with the Diggory Family Courtship Ribbon and passed it to his son. Cedric took the ribbon in his hands and gazed at the Diggory family crest along with the colors that seemed to shimmer throughout the ribbon.

“I, Cedric Diggory place my family’s crest upon your arm with the hope that our courtship will end in marriage” Cedric said formally, his mother had practically beat the words into his brains for this such occasion. Cedric wrapped the ribbon around Qaden’s wrist starting with the Diggory crest laying on Qaden’s wrist while the lengths of the ribbon wound up his arms ending at his bicep with a special knot that only Cedric would be able to break and only when they either married or the contract broken.

“I accept your family ribbon as a promise of the courtship between us” Qaden said, he had at least managed to get to that part of the book that his mother had given him so he knew the words that needed to be spoken. Qaden took in the ribbon’s colors noticing that every once in a while Cedric’s favorite color, an emerald green color, flashed before his eyes.

“Thank you, it is all that I can ask” Cedric said formally before grinning at Qaden and then winking at him, just as playful as he had always been. It was at this time that Divya realized how late it was and that they should be heading back home since she had an early day tomorrow morning, no doubt the Potter’s would be wandering around the house trying to get things ready for the impending visit they were certain the Diggory’s would give.

“Good night” Divya and Qaden said walking away from the Diggory’s and then making their way home.

<“Are you happy”> Divya asked her son as they continued down the main road to where their house sat.

<”I am”> a smile breaking over Qaden’s face at the thought of Cedric and the contract that they had just entered, it was something that he had dreamed about, never in his wildest dreams did he think something like this would happen.

<”Good, for I know that the Potter’s will cause trouble once they know”> Divya said she knew that the Potter’s would never take Qaden back, of that she was certain but she did think that they would demean and belittle her son to the point where he would back out of the contract just to make the Potter’s stop their constant litany of nasty remarks to him.

<”They will not stop me”> Qaden said head held high as they continued their walk. They arrived home to see someone leaning against the fence to the front yard.

“Ah, Ms. A. Sattar and her son” the voice said in a decidedly British accent, a smug British accent.

“Lord Gulliver” Divya said not liking that the Lord of the Gulliver family was standing outside of their house. He had been by on many occasions, each time trying to find out more about her son and the possibility of a pairing between his son and her son.

“Ms. A. Sattar, out a bit late tonight” the man said eyeing the pair and wondering where they could have been at to return at such a late hour.

“Visiting friends” Divya said hoping that the man would let them pass and go into their home without his constant question about a pairing between their children.

“Your son is to be 14 soon” the man said eyeing the smaller teen, he was a beautiful sight to see. He had a beauty about him that made even him, a strictly straight man, want to be with the teen. There was just something about Qaden that made you think those types of thoughts.

“He is” Divya said knowing that the wizard in front of her would be asking about an Intent Contract for their children.

“So a Courtship Intent…” Lord Gulliver said leaving the ending of the sentence off, knowing that the woman before him knew what he wasn’t saying.

“Is not your concern” Divya said not wanting to say anything about the contract that had just been signed. It was legally not supposed to happen until Qaden turned 14 and the man in front of her could and probably would bring that up to the magical governing body of the island. Lord Gulliver was just that way, he would do anything to get what he wanted and what he wanted was her son to be tied to his.

“Hmmm, so you say” Lord Gulliver said realizing at least for tonight that he wouldn’t get the response he wanted out of Divya that he wanted. He would wait until later to attempt to get an Intent Contract signed and if that didn’t work then he would go to the magical governing body and plead his case. He was certain that he would be granted a Courtship Contract but he would attempt to do so the correct way. It truly was too bad for the man that a Courtship Contract had already been signed and there was no way the magical governing body would break such a contract. After all the Diggory’s had done a lot for the magical people on the island and surrounding island.

“If that is all Lord Gulliver” Divya said giving the man standing in front of her a look which had the man moving aside.

“I’ll leave you here tonight then” Lord Gulliver said before eyeing Qaden and then licking his lips. Maybe his son would allow him to be with the slight teen just once, something that beautiful he had to have even if it was just once.

“Thank you, and have a good evening” Divya said before passing by Lord Gulliver with her hands on Qaden’s shoulder so that the man wouldn’t be able to touch him.

“Good evening” Lord Gulliver said watching as the pair made their way into the house.

“Good evening Lord Gulliver” Divya said watching the man leave as she and Qaden stood on the porch making sure the man made his way away from their house and the surrounding area.

“Mum” Qaden spoke; he had a very bad feeling that Lord Gulliver would make the courtship between Cedric and himself much more difficult than even the Potter’s could pull off.

“All will be well” Divya told her son, and for some odd reason she and it seemed her son believed her words. The Fates had the oddest way of making sure that what they wanted came to pass and she could tell that The Fates, or Nasib as the village people called it or them, depending on who you spoke to, wanted Cedric and her son to be together.

“Nasib” Qaden said knowing what his mother wasn’t saying, and at his words the wind blew as if to confirm that his word was true.

“All will be well” Divya stated again before turning around and making her way into their home. She would have an early start tomorrow, or more like later this morning and she had best get as much rest as she could before her fun, if you could call it that would begin with the Potter family.

“Please let it be” Qaden said before the wind blew a breeze that confirmed her words to Qaden even in that format.

~Next Morning, more like hours later~

“Morning Mum” Cedric called to his mother who was sat around the small eat-in table in the kitchen.

“You’re up early” Evelyn told her son a grin on her face as she saw the glow that he seemed to be admitting, ’so the pairing was true, good.’ Evelyn thought as she watched her son bounce around until she made him leave the room, and house to make his way over to his newly intended’s.

“Morning Cedric” Divya greeted the other teen as he arrived at her doorstep, she figured that the other teen would be over early and she had banked on that fact since she had cooked a large breakfast, fit for even the Queen of England should she come for a visit.

“Ms….I mean Divya” Cedric said knowing that calling Qaden’s mother by her first name was wrong in most circles that ran the worlds, either world.

“Mother will work as well” she said knowing that the contract would go through and there was no need for them to even go with the basic items that would be had should the pair marry.

“Right-o” Cedric said happy that it seemed that Qaden’s mother approved of the pairing, well genuinely approved.

“He should be right down” and as if on cue Qaden came tumbling down the stairs an odd look on his face until he saw Cedric.

“Cedric” Qaden said a smile creeping across his face as he watched as Cedric made his way over to where he stood.

“You look amazing this morning” Cedric whispered to Qaden before kissing him quickly as to not anger Divya.

“Come breakfast is ready and I need to be on my way shortly” Divya said before setting the items she had cooked down and then watching Qaden and Cedric as they sat next to each other, loading the other’s plate as well as stealing glances as each other. Breakfast was short since Divya knew she had better get to the Potter’s early to try and head off any and all attempts that they family no doubt cooked up over night to get a meeting with the Diggory family in the following days.

“You have to go” Qaden said knowing that his mother needed to leave to go and stop the Potter’s from whatever schemes they had created.

“Not until I make you two lunch” Divya said before picking up the plates and then leaving the pair alone for the time being. She knew that Cedric would do the honorable thing and not go outside the boundaries but she would at least grant them this bit of privacy to greet each other after the night they had just had.

“Hey” Cedric said as he pulled Qaden to him, he just couldn’t resist his best friend any longer, he would of course observe the contract but he needed to ground himself, show himself that Qaden had really accepted and that he was here now with him.

“Hey” Qaden said back quietly, he was nervous, so very nervous right now and for the life of him he didn’t know how to act. When it had been Cedric, best friend it had been easy, when that had turned into Cedric, best friend, secret love and crush, things had gotten complicated but now. Well now it was Cedric, best friend, contract intended and that was wholly different to Qaden.

“May I….” Cedric said pulling Qaden closer to him in their chairs, he would have gladly pulled Qaden from his chair but he resisted, he wanted Qaden to do as he pleased and pulling him into his lap would possibly scare his mate, something he didn’t want to do.

“Please” Qaden said before scrambling lithely and easily into Cedric’s lap.

“Right where I wished you to be” Cedric said grinning at Qaden for a moment before bringing their lips together. The pair only pulled apart when air became an issue.

“I…I…” Qaden blushed red before Cedric pulled him close again and kissed him softly, showing him exactly the answers that Qaden sought.

“I have loved you since I turned ten, even if I didn’t know what sort of love it was. I knew I wanted what my parents had and I wanted it with you and no one could tell me otherwise. My mum even asked me about it and I told her that I wanted to hold your hand and kiss you like she and dad did, about gave her a heart attack I think” Cedric said before kissing Qaden quickly, he just couldn’t get enough of his little mate and he wasn’t really sure on how he planned to handle leaving him here when they would need to leave for England again.

“Me mum told me one day two years ago that I was in love, I just didn’t understand her. When I came home with a stunned look on my face weeks later, when you had kissed me on the cheek remember? She knew I understood then”

“Yeah I remember that day, I had tried so hard not to kiss you on the lips that day and I was able to restrain myself” Cedric said before pulling Qaden into another kiss, he couldn’t seem to resist his mate now and he didn’t want to.

“I was kissed into sense” Qaden joked before taking a peek over Cedric’s shoulder, waiting for his mother to come in and pull them apart.

“I think we are getting some leeway” Cedric said in answer to Qaden’s glance over his shoulder.

“You think”

“I do, now less talk and more kissing; I won’t get to do much of it with the parents around” and kiss they did for a full ten minutes before Qaden called a stop to it, he wanted to make sure that his mother didn’t walk in on them, or more like him in Cedric’s lap. It was one thing to kiss in front of his mother and Cedric’s parents but it was wholly different to be in the lap of your intended.

“Fine, fine” Cedric said moaning as Qaden pulled away, he wanted his mate in his lap for the rest of the day but he knew that couldn’t happen at least not until the contract was final and Qaden accepted his bid for marriage.

“Ah you two ready?” Divya said coming in just as Qaden had gotten back in his own seat. She had been waiting and checking on the pair for the past minutes and knew when Qaden was returned back to his proper place that she could make an entrance, for she knew that if she caught them and Cedric knew he would do the noble thing and break the contract something that no one in either household wanted.

“Mum” Qaden said nervous wondering if his mother had seen his location before she arrived or if she was clueless as to what had just gone on.

“I need to go, the Potter’s have no doubt planned a wedding between that umpat they call a daughter and Cedric there, and we just can’t have that” Divya said to the pair before bidding them farewell and reminding the pair to stay in the common areas of the house.

“Alone again” Cedric said before chasing Qaden who had jumped out of his chair and towards the front door of the house, knowing that Cedric would make them spend the day in the dining room kissing.

“Have to get me first” Qaden shouted before running from the room and towards the living area of the home, he had felt the wards that his mother had put up when she left and so he knew that leaving the house probably wasn’t in his or Cedric’s best interests right now. After a quick run through the house Qaden pulled the game to a stop when he noticed that he couldn’t breathe, which was also at the same time that Cedric caught him.

“Got you” Cedric said, a grin on his face that was soon replaced with one of worry when he saw how pale Qaden had gotten, and so quickly.

“Are you okay, do you need….something? Someone?” Cedric asked worried, he hadn’t been around Qaden when he had been recuperating from his drains and seeing him like this now made him all sorts of worried.

“I’m fine, just tired out much easier than I thought I would” Qaden confessed, he had wanted to keep Cedric’s mind off of the reasons why they weren’t in the winter sun, instead opting to stay in the house.

“Are you sure? I can ring your mother”

“No, no I’ll be fine, just need to rest is all” Qaden said before taking a seat on the couch that was in the living room, a room that faced the sandy beach as their back yard.

“You need sun” Cedric said eyeing the beach and the white sands that seemed to be calling to him.

“No, I’ll rest right here” Qaden said not meeting Cedric’s eyes when he said it, he didn’t want to tell Cedric about Lord Gulliver but he knew he needed to, that didn’t mean he wanted to or would like to do so.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Cedric asked finally putting pieces of the puzzle that was Qaden together, and they all pointed to the smaller man not telling him something.

“I’m not allowed outside at the present moment”

“Like right now, or all day?”

“All day I would imagine” Qaden assumed his mother hadn’t told him of the wards but he felt them go up and that was always a warning for him to stay in the house and with good reason.

“Why, is there…” Cedric said knowing that there was a reason on why it was that Qaden wasn’t allowed outside.

“Well” Qaden said hesitating; he wasn’t looking forward to this at all.

“Qaden just tell me”

“Lord Gulliver was waiting for us when we arrived home last night” Qaden said waiting for Cedric to become disgusted with him and leave.

“What do you mean waiting for you?” Cedric said worried that something had happened that he or his family couldn’t overcome.

“He’s been hanging around the house the past few months he has been here”

“What did he say?”

“He asked about my birthday and courting season”

“I…”

“Mum took care of him, told him not to worry about me birthday”

“Good because you are mine” Cedric said before pulling Qaden to him. He would observe the rules of courting but that wouldn’t stop him from at least sneaking a kiss here and there and a bit of more bodily contact that he wouldn’t be able to get otherwise. Qaden blushed at Cedric’s words and then just smiled; there wasn’t much he could say to the other’s words.

“So since we can’t go out, we’ll just have to find something that will keep us busy indoors” it was at that time that the knocking came from the front door.

“Will you answer the door?”

“No, mum has told me that I am to not answer the door when she’s not here” and it was true, his mother had told him that he was to never answer the front door when she wasn’t there. Most of the time that Cedric came over Divya herself was home or Qaden was at the Diggory’s summer home instead.

“Do you think it is Lord Gulliver?” Qaden nodded his head in the positive; he knew it was the man. There had been a few other men lingering around the house but Lord Gulliver was actually bold enough to actually do something about it, and he had enough power to do whatever he wanted as well.

“I’ll show him” Cedric said before Qaden got a worried look on his face, he knew that should Lord Gulliver know he was home alone with Cedric, his intended, even if he didn’t know it, it would really cause major issues for the pair.

“No, leave it be. Mum has said to just act as if I’m not home” Qaden explained hoping that Cedric would leave it alone, he didn’t know what he would do if he had to spend the rest of his life with Lord Gulliver’s son and the man himself. He may be new to some things in the way of attraction but he knew that should Lord Gulliver succeed in whatever scheme he had that he would be warming the man’s bed more than his own husband’s should it come to that. Cedric could tell that this really was a huge concern for his mate and so left it alone; he knew that should it come to status of families in the bid for Qaden’s hand, his family would probably lose. They were well liked and very high in Wizarding society, it was just there were other families out there that were higher and had more clout than they did, the Malfoy’s and Gulliver’s being examples of that.

“Only because I love you” Cedric said before drawing Qaden closer to the back of the house to avoid any windows that Lord Gulliver may be able to peek into while at the front of the house.

“Does this happen often?” Cedric said as they sat in the living room, a room that both knew was safe for the pair to be in from Lord Gulliver and for the contract.

“No, not until recently” Qaden offered up as he was snuggled into Cedric’s side, the move was a bit risky but both needed the contact with Lord Gulliver looming so closely.

“How recent?” Cedric asked, Lord Gulliver’s sons had been pulled out of school early and he had to wonder on if the man had done it for the person cuddled into his side.

“He….he started to hang around as soon as he arrived. Even asked mum and me to dinner” Qaden said still amazed that the man had done so, ever since Qaden had been small he could remember Lord Gulliver boldly asking his mother about him and offering up any services he could obtain when he had been told that he got sick on a regular basis.

“Qaden” Cedric said looking down at his intended and seeing something else lingering in his eyes, something that told him that this wasn’t the first time that Lord Gulliver had been around the home.

“He’s always come around you know? He used to ask about me and offered to get me a healer” Qaden said knowing that Cedric would demand that he knew all the details about what Lord Gulliver had or had not done in regards to he and his mother.

“I am going to guess that he doesn’t know….” And it was here that Qaden drew away as if he was struck. How could Cedric imply something like that? Like his mother and he went around and told any and everyone about what the Potter’s had done to him for the betterment of their other son, who was no defeater of anything.

“No” Qaden said before scrambling away from Cedric as far and as quickly as he could. He couldn’t even look at Cedric for fear of saying something that he knew would cause he and his mother trouble later on.

“Qaden?” Cedric asked confused before he figured out what he had said.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just know how slippery that man is and how he can find out things even if you keep them hidden” Cedric was quick to explain, he in no way wanted Qaden to think that he went around telling anyone of the slight that the Potter’s had done against him.

“You don’t think…”

“Never think that I would think you to stoop so low, only someone who truly thinks not very highly of you would even assume something like that” Cedric said approaching Qaden slowly as if he was a startled animal that he had come across.

“So you don’t think”

“No, I don’t. I would never think that of you. I see how hard you fight to be independent even with your “sickness” and it was that in which I fell in love with” Cedric said now just a small space separating the pair of them.

“I love you” Qaden said quietly but it was very much loud enough for Cedric to hear, and Cedric responded in kind.

“And I love you Qaden Harry A. Sattar” Cedric said before pulling Qaden into a sweet kiss, a kiss that was broken by the door bell now ringing. The pair looked towards where the front door lay as if expecting Lord Gulliver to appear in front of them a caning stick in hand and a sick smile on his face.

“Mother must know of this” Qaden said worried, there really should be no reason on why the man would come back for a second time unless he knew they were inside.

“What? Why? What’s going on?”

“I think he is using magic……to tell us inside” Qaden said as he scrambled towards the phone in the house. His mother would rip him a new one if he didn’t tell her of this, and he knew the Potter’s would be less than pleased to hear from him.

“Of course, of course” Cedric said making way for Qaden to make his way over to the phone that was near a bank of windows that his mother had drawn the curtains on.

“Mother” Qaden said once he was answered on the other end of the phone. A quick and heated explanation Qaden hung up the phone a worried look on his face.

“This will not hurt us, no?”

“No, we were in common areas and any magic he may have used will show others that” Cedric said taking Qaden’s hand, waiting for Divya to arrive home to take Qaden away from the home and to a place that Lord Gulliver would be hard pressed to be found at.

“Qaden, Cedric” Divya called into the home ten minutes later. Qaden answered his mother’s call and came out with Cedric following behind; just to be on the safe side on should Lord Gulliver be within viewing range.

“Okay, good” Divya said before turning a bit and waving someone away from the house.

“He is getting bolder” Divya explained to the pair before looking over the house and trying to see if there had been any tagging that Lord Gulliver had attempted to do.

“What will we do? Qaden’s birthday isn’t for another month and I doubt that he will wait that long” Cedric asked Divya, there were a few if archaic laws that would allow for early courting, and Lord Gulliver would be the type of person to try and use it to his advantage.

“Your parents must know of this, they will know how best to proceed in European courting, we have things we must do here as well” Divya said before the group was making their way out of the house, where it seemed that Lord Gulliver wasn’t happy with Divya’s response to his inquiry on how Qaden was doing.

“Qaden” Lord Mitchell Gulliver said to Qaden as he made his way out of the house with Divya in front of him and Cedric behind him.

“Lord Gulliver” Qaden greeted the man, he knew better than to even try and slight the man; he would make them pay for it and he wanted no trouble from the man or his family.

“Minor Lord Diggory” the older man said acting and failing like he hadn’t known that Cedric was there with Qaden.

“Lord Gulliver” Cedric said in greeting, he knew protocol and he was going to make sure that it was followed to the tee with this man around.

“Off somewhere? I was hoping for a possible lunch with the pair of you” the other man said making sure to not include Cedric in on the lunch date.

“Yes, Minor Lord Diggory’s mother is requesting he be brought home”

“Well I’m sure he can find his way there on his own. He is sixteen after all”

“Yes, but we are to have lunch. They are good friends you know” Divya said navigating the mind field that the man was laying before her.

“Oh, I see” and the other man knew he had been beat. He couldn’t say anything against the Diggory family while in the presence of one of the members, that was bad form and he knew that since they hadn’t had a formal date that he couldn’t push the issue like he wanted to.

“Maybe another time” Divya said evenly, her voice not showing any of the emotions that where running through her body.

“Another time, do you need help making it there?” Lord Gulliver asked Qaden as if he was incapable of making the journey to the Diggory summer home.

“No, I’m just fine” Qaden said before the trio made their way past Lord Gulliver, and it was then that he decided he would follow the group to the Diggory’s home just to make sure that they didn’t plan for anything if they were planning for anything to begin with.

“How are you feeling these days?” Lord Gulliver asked Qaden who was walking next to Cedric and now Lord Gulliver.

“Just fine, much better” Qaden answered honestly, he did feel fine, great even and he knew it was because his magic was finally able to reach its full potential in his body.

“Did your mother ever send you to a healer?” Qaden knew better than to answer that, if he answered he could slight his mother or Lord Gulliver something he wasn’t stupid enough to do.

“We have our ways Lord Gulliver” Divya interjected hearing the man’s words and knowing that he was looking for something to tie their families together with, something that he wouldn’t be receiving from Qaden.

“I see, I see” and the group proceeded a few more yards before Lord Gulliver boldly asked something he had no business asking.

“Excited to enter courting season this year?”

“Only if mother allows me to enter” Qaden said, he was glad that he had at least read that part of the European traditions book for courting, and it clearly stated that the head of household would be the one to determine if their child would enter into any courtship season.

“Divya, I hope you don’t plan to let him wait” Lord Gulliver said using Divya’s first name in a show of power, something that none in the group liked.

“I have made my decision on it and he won’t know until his birthday of my decision” Divya said grinding her teeth at the way that the man was treating them, it was a huge slight for him to do what he had done but she knew that he was doing it for a reason.

“No earlier? I’m certain that Qaden would need time to prepare for the season after all, his birthday falls very close to the end of bidding season.”

“He won’t be entered into the European courtship season if he is allowed, only locally” Divya said a smirk on her face at her words. Lord Gulliver would have to petition the government here for a bid and the bidding process had closed months ago, when the man was living his life in England.

“I see, I’ll have to look into getting my boys a bid then”

“Hmmm” Divya said in response, Lord Gulliver wasn’t liked on the island since he always made a point of sticking it to the government that governed the island, now he would need those very same people and money wouldn’t buy him a bid, something that he would find out soon enough and Divya couldn’t wait for it to happen.

“Well here we are” Divya said happy to see Dolvi sitting ahead of them.

“So we are” Lord Gulliver said before having to hide a sneer when Evelyn came out to greet the group.

“Glad you could both make it” Evelyn said greeting the group and seeing that they had a carry-on with them.

“Lord Gulliver how are you this fine midday?”

“Wonderful”

“Excellent to here, Cedric in the house and take Qaden with you” Evelyn said in a show of dismissal to Lord Gulliver. There wasn’t any reason in the world for her to invite the man to lunch and she certainly wasn’t going to do so if she had things to discuss with Divya.

“Did I hear something about lunch?” Lord Gulliver said trying to invite himself to lunch, he could tell something was up but he just didn’t know what yet. He never noticed the ribbon tied around Qaden’s arm, since he was too busy thinking up the many ways he would have the teen once he was married off to one of his sons.

“A private affair, I’m sure you understand” Evelyn said she would play their friendship up; something she knew would bother the man.

“I see, I see” Lord Gulliver said before trying to get a final look at Qaden before being off for the day. He needed to speak to some people about getting a bid for his sons for the courting season here on the island.

“I best be off anyway, I have to speak with my sons” Lord Gulliver said almost as if warning the group that they would soon be hearing about the Gulliver’s entering in a bid with their sons for courting season.

“Another time maybe” Evelyn said as if it was him that was turning down lunch and not the other way around.

“Yes another time” and with those words the man walked away from the house, not bothering to look back to see if he could see Qaden. He knew he wouldn’t, the group was up to something and he could tell it now, now to get a bid though for courting season.

 


	4. Courting takes a Spin and the Potters Pay a visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Diggorys get support from someone unexpected and the Potters pay a visit to the Diggory family.

_< word> = Malay language_

“That man” Evelyn said as the pair of women watched him walk off, he was just a bit too much in some cases and this was one of those times.

“We better go and check on the boys” Evelyn said knowing that he son would get a tad bit overprotective when danger was near.

“Cedric” met their ears as they entered the small sitting area they had been in just last night.

“My stars” Evelyn said shaking her head at her son’s actions.

“Mum” Cedric said jumping at hearing his mother’s voice.

“What do you think you are doing? Release him” Evelyn said watching as Qaden popped up and dashed as far away from Cedric as he could get. When they had entered the house Cedric had made a bee line for this room with his hand firmly in his. He had then demanded that he take off his shirt, and he was hesitant to comply. Cedric may know about what had happened to him but he still felt weird showing Cedric the scars that were left on his back because of the Potter’s.

“He’s mine” Cedric said an odd look on his face, and it was then that Evelyn noticed something was off with her son.

“Stupid, stupid man” Evelyn said before trying a couple of different counter charms and noticing when her son came out of the haze that Lord Gulliver’s spell had put him under.

“Qaden, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Cedric said worried and it was then that Evelyn explained to Qaden and Divya that Lord Gulliver had placed her son under a spell that would make him do whatever the caster wanted.

“You didn’t do…it wasn’t you then?” Qaden asked shaken up the demands that Cedric had made of him.

“No, not me at all; you are my life you know that right? I would never, ever hurt you like that” Cedric said tears running down his face, they just couldn’t seem to get a break.

“Yeah, I do” Qaden said drawing Cedric into a hug, a hug that Evelyn and Divya left the room for. They had to make some very unorthodox plans and they needed to make them quickly.

“Is Amos around?”

“Yes, he was having a bit of a sun nap” Evelyn explained before going and getting her husband who was lying on a fainting couch that was placed outside. The pair arrived back to where Divya stood thinking over what they would need to do to make sure that Lord Gulliver didn’t succeed in his bid to get Qaden into his grip.

“So what’s this about Lord Gulliver?” Amos asked greeting Divya and then making his way to the dining room forgetting, for the moment Qaden and Cedric; they had to weighty matters to discuss.

“He is smitten it seems with Qaden”

“Ah, something that just won’t work with our plans for the boys” Amos said running through his mind any and all laws that they could use to get the pair together much faster than expected.

“We’ll need to get in touch with Balmut about possibly getting something set up for the boys” Amos said and he could tell that the two women were quite interested to hear what his plan was.

“We marry them off; it isn’t a stretch you know?”

“Marry” Divya said a bit faint at hearing the word, her baby was to get married?

“But Lord Gulliver is bound to fight it”

“Well he may fight all he wants but I sure there is at least some nearly dead law here that allows the Head of Household to decide if their child will enter into courting season or if a suitable suitor is found before then, that they may elect them to marry” Amos rattled off a bit too casually for Evelyn.

“You looked it up?” Evelyn accused her husband before getting a nod in response and it was then she launched herself at her husband. He was always thinking, many may take him for a fool but Amos Diggory graduated from Hogwarts top of his class, even above a Ravenclaw the touted brains of the school, and so he had known that his son was in love with Qaden for years and he had spent a good few years worrying about how things would work for the pair should Cedric actually decide to pursue a relationship with his best friend.

“I have spent the better part of two years now looking up any and all laws that would work or harm our boys” Amos explained before Divya spoke.

“Approval for an early marriage must be given by the Magical Shire President”

“Yes, Balmut. I’ve spoken to him a few times this year about this possibility and so he had already stated that he will grant the bid should we enter it.”

“But in European terms…” Divya said worried about should Qaden leave the island that Lord Gulliver would be able to get Qaden with little fight.

“Well there’s the issue. You will need to have a Ministry official present when the ceremony takes place”

“A Ministry official?”

“Yes, and I know just the guy.” Amos said having already had that set up as well.

“Who?” Evelyn asked wanting to know who was on their side.

“Sylis Cortez” Amos stated before seeing that his wife was quite surprised to be hearing that name.

“A Slytherin ally?”

“Ex-Slytherin and he saw the benefit of my plan” Amos said knowing that both women were about ready to rip him into shreds if he didn’t explain.

“Ol’ Sy is as you all about the old ways of doing things”

“I would imagine being almost 200 years old” Evelyn said she was amazed that someone like Sylis Cortez was siding with her husband on this matter.

“Well back then, it wasn’t a courting season and he doesn’t see what all the fuss is about so, I explained that I wanted to go and use some of the old ways for my son’s courting. Tickled pink he was on that, and so he explained to me in great detail how the rules worked back then and how they still worked being that no one put a stop to them.”

“So what are we going to do? It can’t just be as easy as marrying the pair”

“Oh but it is, head of household has a lot a leeway in that. Whatever they say goes, and since Divya is the head and I’m the head and we both agree that they need to be married, that’s it”

“And Qaden’s age?” Divya said, she didn’t want Cedric to look like some freaky guy who went after younger men.

“Not an issue, girls would be married off at 10 and 12, so it’s no different with Qaden. It’s actually preferable since supposedly they won’t understand fully what is expected of them” Amos made a face at the words, it had hurt to hear what Sylis was talking about but in the end the man had the information he wanted and he was going to use it to their advantage.

“Then when is the wedding?” Evelyn said a huge smile on her face, they would get one over on Lord Mitchell Gulliver, but they had better act fast or he would manage something that neither of them could get out of.

“We ask the boys that, and I think for the time being Qaden should stay here. I have a feeling that your home, though it may be safe for you both usually I think isn’t safe enough for Qaden right now”

“Agreed” Divya said before looking at her watch and swearing, she had said she would only be gone about an hour and here it was nearly two hours.

“You need to get back, go. We will take care of the boys” Evelyn said before shooing Divya out of the house with a sandwich in hand and something to drink. They were lucky in that Lord Gulliver wasn’t around, for he would have known for sure that something was up when he saw Divya leave with lunch in her hands.

“Now to manage the boys” Evelyn said hoping that her son had at least a few working brain cells to know not to do anything while under their roof.

“Boys” Evelyn said walking into the sitting room and seeing Cedric and Qaden sitting on the floor near the large French doors talking about something, holding hands while doing so. Cedric was tracing the ribbon that ran the course of Qaden’s arm, while the other smiled a gentle smile that made Evelyn’s heart melt.

“Boys, lunch” Evelyn said, they would need lunch for Amos to explain things and then it would only be then that the pair decided to go along with the plan or if they wanted to wait and do the whole courtship season, which she highly doubted. Cedric would make for a lovely husband to Qaden and she knew the pair was much older in attitude because of the long distance they had between in their friendship.

“Sounds wonderful” Qaden offered up before being helped up by Cedric and then making his way with Evelyn and Cedric to the dining room where Amos still sat already planning out issues that may arise should it be decided that Qaden would return with his husband to Hogwarts come fall semester.

“Lunch and then you both need to make a decision on something” Amos said before the group dug into lunch only talking when necessary, they wanted to get the meal out of the way so that they could get down to business, which was keeping the pair together.

“Okay dad, spill” Cedric said sitting next to Qaden in the dining room chairs, he wanted his small mate in his lap but he knew his parent wouldn’t allow for something like that.

“Well Divya is in agreement but it is up to you both on what you want to do, but know that you have all of our full support.”

“Dad”

“I have spoken to a few people and they have stated that it is quite alright for you to enter marriage without going through the courting season” Amos started out, here Cedric looked at his father as if he was crazy, was he actually suggesting that the pair of them marry?

“Lord Cortez will support a bid of marriage should you decide it, but it is up to you”

“But Qaden’s age?”

“Is not an issue, Lord Cortez explained in full detail how age didn’t and doesn’t matter when the Head of House makes a decision on their child’s courting status. It is only recently that the whole courting season had been instituted, before that it was totally up to the Head of House.”

“We have your support, all of your support on marriage?” Cedric asked amazed that his parents were truly as okay as they seemed to be about the pairing between the two.

“All of our support” Evelyn said, she noticed that Qaden hadn’t said anything the whole time and she knew it was because he was worried that his mother wouldn’t approve of such a thing.

“Your mother approves Qaden”

“She does?” Qaden asked hopeful that his mother actually approved of the pairing. He so loved Cedric but he also knew that his mother wished things were easier for him and marrying Cedric would make things very difficult for him and the pair for a while to come.

“She does, do you wish to marry Cedric?” Qaden nodded his head; words failed him on how much he wished to be with Cedric, not only as a friend but as his other half.

“Then a wedding it will be” Evelyn said before squealing like a little girl and clapping her hands, that got the group of men laughing and it was a smiling Evelyn that went and answered the door after the doorbell had run.

“Potter” Evelyn said the smile sliding off her face at seeing the Potter family standing before her. The group truly did look like all the tags that the Wizarding World gave to them, but she also knew what cold-cold hearts the group had something that bothered her to no end.

“We’re here for lunch” Lily Potter stated as if they had a date for the lunch and they were there for it.

“Yes, well I didn’t invite you. Did you not get my message?” Evelyn said clearly knowing that the Potter’s did and said as they pleased and right now they wanted to have lunch with the Diggory family.

“Yes, well I figured that was said in the heat of the moment”

“What moment? Leave, I don’t want you here” Evelyn said before rolling her eyes when James Potter started to puff up, acting as if he was going to command her to do as he said.

“Where’s is Amos?”

“Don’t worry about it”

“Where is he, Lady Diggory” James stated before sneering at the woman, he didn’t see why his daughter was so taken with the Diggory boy, last he saw the boy was a right mess to be seen. Too tall and lanky to even be any good at Quidditch, although the way his daughter told it he was the most amazing thing on a broom.

“Evelyn, dear…oh Lord Potter and family” Amos said flatly, this wasn’t who he wanted to see at their door.

“We’re here for lunch” James said addressing Amos as if not even seeing Evelyn at all.

“Well I’m sorry but I’m certainly not dressed for company, maybe another time” Amos said trying to put off the group, but that didn’t seem to matter to the group for they took this as a yes and pushed passed Evelyn.

“It’s quite alright, the day can get away from us sometimes” James joked with Amos but of course the other didn’t care much for it so the only person laughing besides James was his son and his wife had a smile on her face as if finding the whole thing funny but not willing to voice it.

“Where’s Cedric?” Rose Potter demanded the moment she was able to, she didn’t want to stand here any longer than she needed to. She had her intended to see and she wanted to see him as soon as possible.

“With his best friend out back I would imagine” Amos said, he knew right where Cedric and Qaden were, his son had stated to him that the pair was going to go out and get a bit of sun while he got things set up. This would slow things down, but he knew his wife wanted things pushed through so she would put up with the group until they felt it was time to leave.

“Where?” Rose demanded before Amos and Evelyn shared a look and Amos spoke.

“In our backyard” and with that Rose Potter marched off through the house as if she owned the place with her mother and brother following her along. The pair would need a witness around until they were married after all, and James had explained that he would be speaking with Amos in private to see if he could get something worked out for the pairing between their families.

“I’ll see to them” Evelyn told her husband before kissing him and then leaving to follow behind the group that was making their way to the back of the house where Cedric and Qaden sat talking.

“Now that the women are away”

“We have nothing to discuss Lord Potter, of that I can assure you”

“Please walk with me” James said before Amos sighed and began the trek to the back of the house with James in step with him.

“Our families would make for a powerful pairing”

“Which I care little about”

“But my daughter feels that your son is in love with her, I’m just trying to speed the process up. You know my Rose is entering courting formally this year and I know of your son’s love for my daughter”

“My son has a name and it is Cedric and he has not at all expressed any interest in that daughter of yours” Amos threw back at James, he didn’t like the way that James was acting as if this was a huge thing for their family when in reality it wasn’t, it was very much the other way around.

“Have you not spoken to him about this?”

“Trust me when I say he has no interest in your daughter” Amos said before sneering at James and the stunned look he had on his face.

“You lie!”

“My son would tell me if he wanted a pairing with your daughter, after all as you said she is entering courting this season and I have a feeling that many wish for her hand, but my son is not one of them” and it was there that Amos left the man, Evelyn could deal with them for now. He had to contact Balmat and Sylis about the ceremony that would take place in two days time, and there were still things that needed to happen before the pair could say “I do” to each other.

“Amos” James said not realizing that the man had left just as soon as they framed the doorway that held the Potter family, Cedric, Evelyn and Qaden in the back yard.

“Where did the man go?” James asked looking around and then making his way outside. He could see that his daughter and wife looked not at all happy and he wanted to know if it was because of the words that Amos spoke and them being true.

“Get away from him!” Rose shouted before stomping her foot, a move that had Evelyn sneering at the girl. And to think she thought she was ready for courting season.

“You act too much like a child” Evelyn imparted to the group, if they thought that Cedric would tie himself to the girl in front of them, they were going to be sadly mistaken.

“Mum” Rose said crocodile tears welling up in her eyes, as if she was hurt by the words that Evelyn spoke.

“Rose, dear” James said trying to sooth his daughter while also trying not to insult the Diggory family.

“He’s mine, I said so and so it is, so get away from him” Rose said sneering at Qaden and not liking the way that Cedric was reacting to the way his best friend was reacting.

“You will not speak to him like that again, is that clear?” Cedric directed to Rose.

“No, you’re mine” Rose responded as if her words would make Cedric understand what was going on.

“I am my intended’s and that is very much NOT you” Cedric said when he noticed that Rose was primping under the impression that she was his intended.

“Now you have insulted my best friend and you are to leave my house immediately”

“Now see here” Lily stated wanting to stay a bit longer, to try and persuade Cedric that he was under some sort of spell. There wasn’t a reason in the world that Cedric wouldn’t want her daughter, she was the toast of the Wizarding World along with their son, so she was clueless as to the reason why Cedric felt the way he had.

“No, you heard my son. Leave” Evelyn said before she felt the wards of the house begin to push the Potter family towards the front of the house.

“What on Earth are you doing?” James said raising his voice, how is it that they are being kicked out because of some runt.

“Minor Lord Diggory commands that you leave and so you shall leave” Evelyn explained before she felt the wards catch the Potter’s magic and then displaced them to the front of the house; past the front gate where the wards to the house began.

“What just happened?” Rose asked clearly amazed that things had happened the way they had.

“I don’t know” Lily said shaken up at the power that the Diggory’s had around their house, she had assumed that the Diggory family didn’t hold much power, but this, now this just showed that the Diggory family was much more powerful than most expected.

“Daddy, Mummy” Rose said turning to her parents thinking that they would be able to get Cedric and/or the Diggory Lord to change their mind about courtship between the two families.

“We need to speak with the Headmaster about this” James said, knowing that the old man that ran Hogwarts would know how best to proceed.

“But” Rose said clearly not understanding the reason on why Headmaster Albus Dumbledore needed to be contacted about the events that just happened. She would look like a fool!

“No, the Headmaster needs to be contacted. I think he would know how best to proceed” Lily said already trying to plan out what she would say and wouldn’t say to the Headmaster about their meeting with the Diggory family. She wasn’t all that sure on whom the friend was but she knew he seemed to be a very important person in Cedric’s life and if the way to Cedric’s heart was through his best friend, then Rose had better start getting very, very friendly with the locals.

“But I’ll look like a fool” Rose hissed to her mother before her cheeks colored, she hadn’t meant to say that!

“Well you are” Jameson said giving his sister a look, she was a right idiot in his opinion, but then again Rose thought the same thing of her brother. Neither knew that there was a third Potter child, they had never been told of him and they had never been explained the reason on Jameson “treatments” as they referred to the magic transfers as.

“Well so are you” Rose said to her brother before sticking out her tongue at her brother, the Diggory clan and Qaden watched from the front window.

“A bunch of children I say” Amos said clearly stunned at the level of immaturity that the group had, it was like watching a group of teenagers fight in the hallway at Hogwarts.

“Are they like that at school?”

“Worse” Cedric answered his father, his arms wrapped around Qaden as they watched out the window.

“What do you mean worse? I would think Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn’t allow for such….” Amos was at a loss as to what to call what he was seeing.

“Oh he eggs them on if anything and with Professors Black and Lupin around, no one is safe from the Marauders tricks. Not even the professors, they do horrid things to Professor Snape, and nothing is done.”

“This is unacceptable, I don’t pay good money to send you to a place that is being ran like that”

“I could always come to school here” Cedric said giving his father a look, he would gladly leave Hogwarts if he would be allowed to, but that was up to his father and he wasn’t sure if his father was dead set on his graduating from Hogwarts or not. At one point in time he had been, but then Qaden had entered their lives and he had changed things and for the better in Cedric’s estimation.

“Hmmm” Amos said not committing to such a change, he knew that the Potters would go running to the Headmaster about the power at which they had been shown and he knew then that it would be a tough fight to get Cedric out of school then. But if they acted before the Headmaster found out….Amos’s thoughts were a jumbled mess. He would do whatever his son and wife would tell him to do on this, for he knew that they wouldn’t steer him wrong.

“Amos you don’t think those…the Potters will go to the Headmaster do you?” Evelyn asked her husband, she knew that the old man that ran Hogwarts had a huge part in the life and times of the Potter family, all the members now that they knew and understood the truth.

“I have a feeling they are headed to their home now to fire-call him”

“So I have to go back?” Cedric asked wanting to be clear, he was very much not looking forward to going back if the old man that ran Hogwarts knew of Rose Potter’s interest in him.

“I have a feeling that might be the case”

“Oh I’m never going to get a moments peace, if it isn’t the one Potter it’s the other” Cedric moaned, Jameson Potter had made it an odd habit to show off in front of him and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why.

“What do you mean?”

“Jameson is always showing off when I’m around, trying to get my attention….” Cedric stopped speaking, a look of horror gracing his features.

“He fancy’s me, oh Gods above Jameson Potter fancy’s me” Cedric said turning to his parents and showing them how shaken up he was at the revelation.

“Oh my” Evelyn said before noticing that Qaden had somehow made his way out of Cedric’s embrace to make himself as small as possible and as far as possible from Cedric without the other noticing.

“No, no, no”

“Cedric, dear” Evelyn said trying to bring Cedric back from the place he currently was in his mind.

“Mum, I…” it was here that Cedric noticed that Qaden wasn’t in his arms any more.

“Qay?” Cedric said turning and seeing the defeated and scared look that was written on Qaden’s face.

“Cedric” Qaden said quietly not wanting to anger Cedric any more than he already was, at least from what he could tell.

“Oh, I’m so sorry” Cedric said before going over and pulling his mate into his arms, with the Diggory parents watching over the pair. They were amazed at how Qaden melted into Cedric’s arms, they had never really seen this type of interaction between the pair but they could tell that each one needed the other to be complete, just as they thought of each other.

“Come on, we can at least try to pull him out” Evelyn said before turning and making her way to the den that the family used for flooing or fire-calling. Amos followed his wife so that Cedric and Qaden could have a bit of privacy just in case things didn’t work out and the pair would be split up so that Cedric could attend his last year at Hogwarts. Cedric didn’t notice that his parents had left instead he was busy whispering reassurances to Qaden that he was truly in love with him and that nothing would ever change that fact, not even Qaden being born to the Potter parents.

“I love you” Cedric whispered before kissing Qaden lightly on the lips, Qaden then melted even further in Cedric’s embrace.

“Mum, dad” Cedric called out surprised that they hadn’t stopped them from kissing, even though they would be married in two days time.

“I think they left”

“Good, because now I can do this” Cedric said before his hand began to wander down Qaden’s back and then to his bum.

“Cedric” Qaden squeaked before laughing when Cedric gave him a silly look, as if not at all worried about his parent catching him in the act of what he was doing.

“I’m going to take what I can get for now” Cedric said kissing Qaden quiet, and it was a cough that broke the pair up.

“Mum, dad” Cedric said releasing Qaden and standing next to him instead of in front of him.

“Well we attempted to contact the Headmaster about pulling you from Hogwarts, but he seemed to be unavailable per Professor McGonagall” Amos told his son before noticing that Qaden’s face was beet red, which made him smile. It was refreshing to see someone so modest within the current generation of teenagers, now-a-days it seemed that sex was the only thing that they talked about.

“The Potters” Cedric asked before Amos nodded his head that he thought that was the case, and he then expressed that he would try again in a bit but by then it would probably be too late.

“We’ll just have to figure something out then” Cedric said, he didn’t want to leave his mate here on the island so soon after marrying but he didn’t want his mate anywhere near the Headmaster after the union. Then again he didn’t want him anywhere near the man before the union. The old man was bias to all things Gryffindor and if he did anything to one of them you would be serving a yearlong detention with Professor Snape or with Filch.

“Yes, but now we have a wedding to plan and your father has to speak with Lord Cortez over presiding over the European portion of the ceremony.” Evelyn said detailing what was to be done in the next few hours until Divya would return for dinner with the group.

“A wedding” Qaden said wonder in his voice, even now he still didn’t believe that he was to marry Cedric and in two days time.

“Yes, now come we have plenty to do” Evelyn stated knowing that Qaden would follow her to where ever they went to plan out the wedding.

“Dad” Cedric said uncertain on where he should go, either with his father or with his mother.

“Come with me, I have no doubt that Sylis will wish to speak to you” Amos said before going over to doorway and leaving the living room where they had all been standing watching as the Potters acted like small children. Once ensconced in the den Amos made a fire-call to Sylis hoping that he wasn’t getting the man at a bad time.

“Amos” met the ears of both Cedric and Amos as the fire-call connection went through.

“Sylis” Amos said in greeting to the old man that was on the other side of the fire-call.

“Contacting me a bit late, aye?”

“I am, I am but with good reason” Amos said before explaining to Sylis what they wished to do in regards to Cedric and Qaden.

“So when’s the wedding?” Sylis said in response to Amos and Cedric both, asking if the man would be gracious enough to officiate the wedding ceremony on the Ministry of Magic’s behalf.

“Two days from now” Cedric said before a smile bloomed on his face, in two days he would be bound to his one and only love, Qaden.

“We’ll have to have a floo connection set up then” Sylis said already working on getting the proper paperwork pulled and completed for the pair when he arrived.

“Consider it done; I’ll floo you with the location the day of”

“Understandable” Sylis said, after hearing what the Potters were trying to do, he knew that the Diggory family would be under close watch soon enough and they would need all the allies on their side as they could get.

“Excellent, I’ll be in touch” Amos said before ending the floo connection and then pulling back out of the emerald green fire.

“Dad” Cedric said surprised at the reception that he and Qaden had gotten from the old man on the other side of the fire-call.

“He’s a character that is for sure”

“He won’t tell anyone will he?”

“Sylis? No, if you’re talking about the Headmaster. He’s dead set against that man and with good reason” Amos said remembering a time he had thought the world of the Headmaster as well. It had been Sylis that showed him just how devious the Headmaster was, something that it seemed that Cedric didn’t need to be shown.

“Okay, good. Not to change the subject but what sort of ring should I get Qaden? Only the best will do” Cedric said to his father, money was no object when it dealt with Qaden. Even before when they had just been best friends Cedric had spared no expense on the younger teen when it came to birthdays and other holidays that required a gift of some sort.

“Well” Amos was uncertain on what to tell his son, he would have suggested a British jeweler but he knew that they would certainly spread the rumor that Cedric was purchasing binding bands, something that shouldn’t be occurring unless the man in question was about to be married.

“Do you think one of the jewelers here would make bands for us?”

“Oh brilliant idea” Amos said totally forgetting that there was any number of amazing artisans that lived and worked on the island. They would be fully capable of fashioning binding bands for the pair and under such short notice.

“Can we go into town?”

“I think we can arrange that” Amos said before making his way to the sun room that he knew Evelyn had taken Qaden to. His wife on more than one occasion commented on how pale Qaden was, they of course now knew the real reason but he knew that wouldn’t stop his wife from trying to get the younger teen some much needed sun.

“Evelyn, Qaden” Amos said before going over and kissing his wife and watching as Cedric did the same before taking a spot next to Qaden and then speaking to the other teen quietly about something.

“Dear” Evelyn said breaking Amos out of watching his son and Qaden interact with each other.

“Cedric wishes to go into town” Amos whispered to his wife, not wanting Qaden to over hear him for the time being.

“The binding bands?” Evelyn asked, that had been the first thing she thought of when she had gotten alone with Qaden. Amos nodded his head; it seemed that his wife was also worried about how they would be able to get binding bands with none of Wizarding Europe knowing about it.

“All right, I think I can keep him busy” Evelyn said before winking to her husband.

“Then we will be on our way” Amos said before getting up and making the announcement that he was going to go into town and Cedric would need to come with him. “Lord business” Amos had stated it as, and so Qaden had nodded his head and smiled, happy that he wouldn’t have to go into town. He in no way wanted to see Lord Gulliver or any of his rotten sons.

“I’ll see you in a bit” Cedric said to Qaden before giving him a quick kiss and then going over to where his father stood waiting for him. Once the pair left Evelyn started in on Qaden and the color of the robes that he was to wear.

“I don’t see why I can’t wear red” Qaden asked, Evelyn had explained to him that he could only wear white robes to his wedding.

“In our culture the bride is to wear red” Qaden blushed when he stated that he was going to be the “bride” in the union between Cedric and himself. Evelyn listened to Qaden and began to wonder, she didn’t think there was any reason he couldn’t wear red, but she just didn’t know if Sylis Cortez would allow such a thing.

“How about I check with Amos on this? I need to make sure that we don’t offend Lord Cortez” Qaden nodded his head, he was okay with that. He understood that Lord Cortez would be the one to bind Cedric and he together for the European Wizarding World to recognize their union. Meanwhile Amos stood and watched as his son expertly negotiated with an artisan, binding bands for himself and Qaden.

”Platinum mengikat band dengan berlian besar di salash satu band” Cedric said to the man that was stooped over a small case that had been set out in the marketplace.

”Aku boleh melakukannya, kapan anda menginginkannaya?”

“Dua hari dari sekarang” a look of shock overtook the old man’s face.

“Begitu cepat?”

“Ya, dan memberitahu kepada siapapun” Cedric said wondering if the old man would sell his secrets for the right price.

“Tentu saja, pertimbangkan untuk melakukannya” the old man said before shooing Cedric away so he could begin work. Before he left though Cedric made sure to hand over the diamond that he had been given on his fourteenth birthday by his parents for when he entered his bid into courting season. Cedric warned the old man about trying to change the diamond with a fake, and the old man nodded his head agreeing that he wouldn’t try such a thing and he wouldn’t have. The Diggory clan was very well liked and most knew the three on sight alone, unlike Lord Gulliver who the feelings that the people had of the island was much the opposite.

“Is there anything you wish to get for Qaden while we are out?” Amos asked his son, he wanted to ask Cedric about the possibility of Qaden going to Hogwarts with him, but he wasn’t sure on how well that would be received by his son.

“What do you want dad?” Cedric said knowing that his father was thinking about something.

“Hogwarts”

“No, I don’t want him going there”

“I know that and I don’t wish for him to go there with you, but I highly doubt that we will get the Headmaster in time and so what will you do? You will have been recently married”

“I don’t know, but I want to avoid having to have Qaden come with me to Hogwarts. I’m certain that the Headmaster will require Qaden to do a good many things he isn’t prepared for and he will try and push the pair of us apart. He can do that much easier with Qaden there than here, as if he would do it anyway, but he will try.” Cedric explained as they walked the main street that had most of the merchants of the island. Amos said nothing to his son’s words, he knew he was right but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how they could get away from the Headmaster and his munitions.

“I’ll see what I can do, but I will speak with the Headmaster about pulling out you.” Amos said before pointing out a beautiful little bauble in a merchant’s tent towards the end of the row that lead towards the housing area of the island.

“Lord Diggory and Minor Lord Diggory” Amos and Cedric heard and both about groaned out loud, it seemed that Lord Gulliver had spotted them while they perused the merchants.

“Lord Gulliver, Minor Lords Gulliver” Amos spoke before Cedric responding in much the same fashion.

“Where is young Qaden and your wife?” Lord Gulliver said only tacking on the “wife” part when he noticed that Evelyn was missing from the pair.

“At home” Amos answered, making sure to leave out where Qaden was.

“Is Qaden there as well? Home I mean?” Lord Gulliver asked, would he be so lucky in find Qaden alone at his mother’s home?

“Oh no, he’s with my wife”

“Oh?” Lord Gulliver said surprised that Qaden was still at the Diggory summer home.

“Yes, Cedric here thought it was a great idea if Qaden spent the afternoon with us” Amos explained only glossing over certain facts while making sure to stress the point that Qaden was being looked after and there was no need for the man and his boys to go looking for the younger man.

“Ah well, I guess I will have to touch base with Divya for a evening meal with the pair” Cedric and Amos said nothing, they both noticed the slight against Divya but there was no way they could correct the man without showing some of their cards, and with the wedding so close they didn’t need any more of Lord Gulliver’s attention.

“Well we best be off, Miss. A. Sattar should be by soon enough for dinner” Amos stated knowing that Lord Gulliver would follow them anyway, but they could at least try and stop him.

“Oh, since I wanted to speak to Divya about dinner, I think we’ll follow you there” Lord Gulliver said before glaring at one of his sons when he groaned about having to walk the way to the Diggory summer home, Dolvi.

“If you’re sure” Amos said before giving Cedric a look that told him to go along with what he was about to do.

“Yes, yes, lead the way”

“Oh father, look” Cedric said playing along with his father’s plan. They had done it a time or two back in England to get away from a great many families that wanted a pairing between Cedric and either their sons or daughters.

“What?” Amos said looking over to where Cedric was pointing, and it was the bauble from earlier that Amos had pointed out. Lord Gulliver gave an impatient sigh when he saw that it seemed the Diggory men weren’t on their way as they had stated before.

“Do you think mother would like this?” Cedric said acting as if they had all the time in the world, and that Lord Gulliver and his sons weren’t waiting on them.

“Oh I think she would adore it” both Diggory men knew they weren’t talking about Evelyn Diggory, but instead Qaden A. Sattar.

“I’ll get it then shall I?” Cedric said playing the perfect Hufflepuff role to the tee.

“Make sure to get a deal” and with that Cedric went off to find the merchant and see if he could barter with the man about the shiny item that he knew that Qaden would love, for some odd reason the smaller teen loved shiny things and he usually wore a bracelet that had all of the trinkets that he thought were charm worthy.

“Will you be leaving soon?” Lord Gulliver said impatient to get to Qaden’s location.

“Oh, I have no doubt that Cedric will be fighting with the merchant on this, he wants the best for both he and the merchant. Always a Hufflepuff” Amos made sure to state to the other Lord, for he knew that would probably send the other man off to go and wait for Divya to arrive to Dolvi.

“I’ll just head on over to your home then? See if I can get Divya on her way home” Lord Gulliver said before his sons rejoiced that they wouldn’t have to stay any longer in the merchant area. As soon as the man and his sons walked off and couldn’t be seen Cedric came out bauble in hand and smile on his face.

“Ever the Hufflepufff, aye?” Cedric asked his father before noticing something else that he knew Qaden would love.

“You are going to spoil him rotten”

“And rotten he shall be” Cedric said paying the man after haggling a price far better than price than what he had listed. Most of the tourist that came to the island were either too stupid to know to barter or knew better and bartered for a better price and usually got it.

“I say he deserves it” Amos agreed before the pair made their way back to Dolvi where they could see that Lord Gulliver and his sons were giving Divya a hard time.

“Lord Gulliver, we meet again” Amos said jokingly to the other man before greeting Divya and then asking if there was any trouble.

“No, Lord Gulliver and his sons were just leaving”

“I don’t think so DIVYA” Lord Gulliver said before sneering at the woman, she may be the Head of House here on the island but in England she was nothing. A woman without a man as Head of House was very much looked down on, and he knew once he had Qaden away from this island and his mother that things would be so much better. Lord Gulliver licked his lips at the idea of coming home to a waiting Qaden, who wore nothing but a shy smile on his face when he arrived back from the Ministry. He had already spoken to his sons and they had made it quite clear that they would take Qaden in but they certainly weren’t going to be bedding the boy for any more than that initial consummation. Cedric, Amos and Divya saw the move and shuttered to think what the man had running through his sick mind, there was after all a reason that there was no Lady Gulliver.

“Lord Gulliver I can assure you that I or my son has no need to have dinner with you”

“No, I don’t think you understand. You ARE going to have dinner with myself and my sons”

“Lord Gulliver” Divya said to the point now to where she wanted to say something nasty to the man but she knew that would come back and haunt either herself or Qaden and he was only two days away from being married, and safe from Lord Gulliver’s clutches.

“Dinner, tomorrow” Lord Gulliver said before turning and walking away, ending the conversation leaving Divya steaming mad and at a loss as to how they planned to get out of this one.

“I’m coming with you, he didn’t say anything about Qaden bringing a friend” Cedric said easily solving the problem at hand.

“That’s my boy!” Amos crowed before laughing with Divya over the easy fix that Cedric had just given.

“There you two are” Evelyn said once she saw that Lord Gulliver had left the front yard of their home.

“Lord Gulliver”

“Is a brute of a man and his sons are just rotten to the core” Evelyn supplied before shooing the three into the house.

“Where’s Qaden” Cedric asked wanting to make sure that Qaden was just fine even though he knew the other was.

“In the sun room” Evelyn told her son before watching as he walked off towards the specified room.

“So how did it go?” Evelyn asked Amos wanting to make sure that Cedric was able to handle his binding bands business in town.

“Great, Cedric did amazingly well”

“And the bands?”

“Will be ready in two days time I would imagine” Amos answered before the group made their way to where Cedric and Qaden sat speaking to each other, a surprising thing since the three adults knew how deep both loves ran for the other.

“Dinner” Evelyn asked before the group all agreed and made their way towards the kitchen, nothing formal would be had tonight and if someone stopped by and rang asking for a meeting tonight they would just ignore it. They had better things to spend their time on. Once dinner was a complete, a major feat since it seemed that the Potters had gotten it in their minds to not only call Dolvi but stop by thinking they would get an audience with the family after the way they had acted earlier in the day.

“Well I would imagine that Qaden would need to come home to pack up a few things”

“I don’t think that is the best idea. I have a feeling that Lord Gulliver will be out tonight looking for Qaden and him being alone. The man is just that way”

“Oh, of that I know. Then shall I stop by tomorrow morning with a few of his things?”

“I think that is the best course of action to take” Amos agreed before Divya said her goodbyes to Qaden and then to the Diggorys.

“See you tomorrow” Divya said now standing outside of the house and hearing someone seemed to be standing behind her as she stood on the walkway to Dolvi.

“Qaden not coming home with you?” Lord Gulliver asked Divya as she made her way down the walkway towards the man that stood alone.

“No, he’s going to stay the night with Minor Lord Diggory”

“Oh?” Lord Gulliver said as if asking if that was safe to be doing so.

“Well Minor Lord Diggory is Qaden’s best friends and the Diggory family has just arrived to the island” Divya put forth to Lord Gulliver, it seemed that he had nothing in response to her words.

“Hmm, but he IS going to be at dinner tomorrow night” Lord Gulliver stated to Divya before walking off yet again. Divya just rolled her eyes before continuing her trek back to her home. The rest of the evening passed by quietly, until it was time for Cedric and Qaden to retire to bed.

“Come on you” Cedric said pulling Qaden up to his room where the other usually slept, but it seemed that Evelyn wasn’t going to have that.

“Oh no you don’t, Qaden is going to stay in the guest bedroom until the wedding” here Qaden blushed at Evelyn’s words and then giggled when Cedric whined to his mother that nothing would happen between the pair of them if he slept in Cedric’s room.

“I plan to keep it that way, at least until you are married” Evelyn said knowing that would shut her son up and it did for he snapped his mouth shut and glared at his mother. He wasn’t going to try anything with Qaden before their wedding night, but he knew his mother was only taking away the temptation should he decide to maybe sneak a bit more action than what was allowed.

 


	5. Pains and Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unwanted player comes a calling and the arrival of an ally.

_< word> = Malay language_

~Next morning, Dolvi~

“Morning” Qaden greeted to a blurry eyed Cedric that was sitting at the kitchen table while his mother finished putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

“Morning love” Cedric said before sneaking a kiss from Qaden and then loading up his plate with food and then digging in. Evelyn just laughed before telling Qaden that he was welcome to eat at any time, she knew that Qaden followed a good many of the traditions that were on the island and eating before being told to was one of them. She had noticed that a good many years ago and so she always made sure to let the younger teen know that it was okay for him to eat at anytime, he didn’t need approval to do so. Cedric lifted his eyes to his mother and noticed that she was giving him a look that told him they would be speaking about a few things in the future and he had better make himself available for that meeting. Qaden set in eating only stopping when the doorbell to the house rang and Evelyn went to answer it. By this time Amos had arrived to the kitchen and was eating as well.

“Look who I found out on the doorstep” Evelyn said as she stood in the door way with Divya by her side.

<”Mum”> Qaden said in greeting to his mother before she responded in kind and told him that she had packed him a week’s worth of clothing and that should be need more that he could stop the house at any time and get some things.

“I should be on my way; the Potters have no doubt planned something in my absence.”

“Stay safe” Qaden told his mother before giving her a hug and sending her on her way. Once breakfast had been completed the Diggorys and Qaden made their way to the sun room on the back of the house. There was a great many things to accomplish today and tomorrow and they knew that Lord Gulliver would do all in his power to make sure he saw Qaden on a daily basis if he could.

“I’ve spoken with Lord Cortez and he is quite excited to meet you” Amos told Qaden, who blushed in return. He didn’t think he was anything special, after all his true parents wanted nothing to do with him so that had some sort of weight.

“Yes about that” Evelyn said before explaining to her husband about Qaden wanting to wear red instead of the standard white robes that most “brides” did.

“I’ll speak to him about that, I won’t have Qaden’s heritage pushed to the side” Amos said before nodding his head as he stood up, he had to get in contact with the Headmaster of Hogwarts anyway, so he felt he had best do that now while he could, since he had a feeling that Lord Gulliver would be taking up most of his time in the near future.

“You want to wear red?” Cedric asked Qaden before getting a nod in response.

“It’s tradition”

“I think you would look amazing in red” Cedric said picturing Qaden in flowing red robes, not Gryffindor red mind you but the beautiful red he saw a vast majority of the islanders wearing.

“Thank you” Qaden said before giggling a bit, it was sort of just still hitting him. This was really happening, something so amazing was happening to him and he just couldn’t believe it.

“Qaden can we talk about after, you know, when I have to go back to school”

“But I thought father could get you out?” Qaden said using the word father so casually that Cedric didn’t notice but Evelyn did and hid a smile. She was happy to see that Qaden thought as much of Amos as Amos thought of Qaden.

“I don’t know, we are going to try but if I have to go back” Cedric said, he wanted to know what Qaden wanted to do if it came down to that.

“Oh well, I have to follow, yes?”

“No, you can stay here but I fear that Lord Gulliver may not take our marriage and your status as my husband which will leave you and your mother vulnerable to him”

“No one likes him”

“Sadly money talks and he has plenty of it” Qaden looked at Cedric oddly, he had never heard of such a thing.

“I didn’t know money talked?” Qaden said which had Evelyn laughing; she could see that Qaden was confused over Cedric’s choice of words.

“Mum”

“He doesn’t understand what you meant by your words. Qaden, dear he means that Lord Gulliver has a lot of money and people may turn a blind…may turn their heads on his actions against you and your mother” Evelyn explained, which made Qaden look at the pair in horror. Could such a thing be possible?

“I don’t want anything to happen to you”

“Then I will have to speak to mother about this” Qaden said a look of determination on his face.

“Qaden know that whatever you decide we will stand by, you know that you don’t have to go. We will try to make sure that you are safe”

“But you can’t…” here Qaden waved his hands, at a loss for the words that he wanted to use.

“Guarantee your safety? No, we can see it to a certain amount of safety but that is only if people would stand by their words. I have a feeling that Lord Gulliver plans to have one of his sons marry you and then take you…” here Evelyn left the rest of the sentence off, all three knew what she wasn’t saying and there was no need to say it.

“I will speak to mother” Qaden said before standing up, as if making ready to go to the Potter’s home to speak to his mother.

“When she comes back dear, I have a feeling Lord Gulliver will be waiting for you to leave the house”

“I not like that man” Qaden said his displeasure written on his face.

“Who does?” Cedric asked before pulling Qaden to him, which landed the smaller teen in his lap a place that Cedric had wanted his mate since he had been granted the privilege to marry him.

“Boundaries” Evelyn said before grinning at the pair, she would allow for this right now but it would have to be all rules once Lord Cortez arrived for the wedding.

“Just this once”

“Okay, but Lord Cortez will no doubt be arriving shortly and he will be a stickler for the rules of courtship”

“I know, I know” Cedric said before hugging Qaden to him and whispering that he couldn’t wait until they were married. Amos came back with a grim look on his face, he had gotten in touch with both Lord Cortez and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, one had been a fruitful conversation the other, well the other made Amos want to scream. The old man that ran Hogwarts had told Amos that he wasn’t able to pull Cedric out of school since he would be entering his final year there. Amos knew it had nothing to do with Cedric being a seventh year and everything to do with the Potters.

“Headmaster Dumbledore is an idiot” Amos said before doing a double take on seeing Qaden in Cedric’s lap as they planned something for the small wedding.

“Well we knew that, but what did he do or say now?”

“He said that since Cedric was a seventh year that he was unable to allow him to be pulled out of school”

“What about a transfer”

“That too, seemed to think that Cedric needed to remain at Hogwarts to develop contacts that would help him in the future. The old man is not his father” Amos ranted to Evelyn, the only one paying any attention to him.

“So has Cedric talked to Qaden about moving to England for the school year?”

“Yes, he said he would speak to his mother about it. I have a feeling he will be coming with us, in which case I’m not sure what Divya would do then. She certainly can’t afford to send him and I know Cedric will want to pay for him but I also know that Divya will want to pay for him”

“I say we, the adults have a discussion about this. The pair may be becoming a family but they are both minors for the moment.”

“I think that is the best course of action, how about we go and spend some time out on the beach?”

“More sun for Qaden?”

“He’s just so pale!” Evelyn exclaimed before glaring at a laughing Amos.

“Mum, dad”

“No luck with the Headmaster but we didn’t expect any less, and oh! Lord Cortez will be arriving tomorrow morning, said he would get the rest of the paperwork we would need completed today and then he on his way. He could tell that the Headmaster had been inquiring about marriage certificates and the like, so he had no doubt that the Potters would be filing for some sort of marriage certificate or contract soon”

“But”

“But he’s got everything taken care of. He’s 200 years old so he’s got some years on the Headmaster which means people listen to him more than the Headmaster. He told them to give the Potters and the Headmaster a hard time, at least until he came back from his mini-vacation. He didn’t think that he could be gone more than a day or two before the Headmaster would be able to override his commands”

“Okay, so he will be here tomorrow”

“I’m going to guess later today but yes you will have to be on your best behavior tomorrow” Amos said giving his son a look that told him that they still needed to talk.

“But first the beach” Evelyn said which had Qaden up and moving, he loved going to the beach behind Dolvi and he knew he was safe from Lord Gulliver there since it was a private beach with charms keeping others out.

“He loves the beach” Cedric grouched before following Qaden to go and change into something for swimming and beach playing.

“He’s just so happy” Evelyn told her husband before moving towards their bedroom to change. Amos just nodded his head and followed his wife; they would have a good stay out in the winter sun before Lord Cortez would arrive and Divya as well for dinner. For a good majority of the day the group spent it at the beach, only coming in for lunch and when Qaden began to turn pink from the amount of sun he was getting. With the privacy charms in effect he was able to go without his standard shirt which made him smile a huge and beautiful smile at the ability to do so and not have anyone asking or saying anything about his scars.

“We should probably get ready for Lord Cortez” Amos told the group as they sat on the patio noticing that it seemed Lord Gulliver was striding over towards them, sadly he wouldn’t get far since they had charms on the area.

“Lord Diggory” Lord Gulliver shouted to the group, as if Amos would grant him entrance.

“Can he see me?” Qaden asked worried, he was currently sitting next to Cedric with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

“See you?”

“My body? He can’t see me” Qaden said worried that he would ruin things.

“Don’t worry” Cedric said before standing and coming in front of Qaden which Amos noticed made Lord Gulliver angry.

“I want to go in” Qaden said he truly felt vulnerable without a shirt or something to cover himself with Lord Gulliver so close.

“Come on” Cedric said before draping an arm around Qaden’s shoulders which made the other almost disappear.

“I’ll protect you to until death and beyond” Cedric promised before the pair made their way inside, which left Evelyn and Amos to deal with Lord Gulliver.

“What a surprise to see you here Lord Gulliver” Amos said coming to the end of the charm and standing, never lifting it as Lord Gulliver thought he would do once he noticed who was there.

“Yes, yes…I was hoping to speak to Qaden” Lord Gulliver said before licking his lips, he wanted to do more than speak with Qaden but the Diggorys didn’t need to know that.

“Oh, well he just went in with Cedric. Wasn’t feeling the best” Amos easily lied before looking at Lord Gulliver wondering what the man would do if they didn’t take Qaden with them when they left for England a week before Hogwarts would start.

“Oh, does he require a healer?” Lord Gulliver asked in what Amos thought was genuine concern.

“Oh, I think it was just a bit too much sun” Evelyn said trying to sooth the other man, but it seemed he didn’t believe the pair.

“I will send a healer this way” he said before turning and making his way back to his home to call on Healer Fong, he would know how to handle Qaden. A smirk appeared on his face, oh, Healer Fong would know how to handle Qaden alright.

“Bloody hell!” Amos exclaimed before running in the house and right into Cedric.

“What’s going on dad?”

“Lord Gulliver is sending a healer to check over Qaden”

“Well that won’t happen” Cedric said, he didn’t think that Lord Gulliver could make Qaden see a healer.

“I have a feeling we need to contact Divya” Evelyn said going over to the phone and dialing a number she wished she didn’t know.

“Potter residence” Divya said formally, even though she was worried on why the Diggory’s number would be showing up unless there was a problem.

“Lord Gulliver is sending a healer this way”

“I’m on my way, stall them” Divya said before hanging up the phone and making her way towards where the Potters were trying to figure out a way to get Cedric in the grasp, but not coming up with much.

“I need to leave, my son is sick” Divya stated before turning not waiting for the Potters to allow her to leave. It didn’t matter anyway since they acted as if they didn’t hear her. She just shook her head before moving towards the front door and then towards the Diggory’s summer home, Dolvi. She arrived just moments before Healer Fong and Lord Gulliver did, which allowed the three adults to figure out what they would do to get rid of the two men that would arrive shortly.

“Lord Gulliver and Healer Fong” Amos answered the door once the doorbell had gone off.

“Lord Gulliver stated that Qaden A. Sattar is unwell”

“Just a bit too much sun, he’s feeling much better now” Evelyn supplied but it seemed that Lord Gulliver would not be dissuaded from seeing Qaden.

“I wish to be the judge of that”

“I don’t think so” Divya said coming up and into the group that had gathered at the front door. Cedric had been told to keep Qaden as far away from the front door as possible so that they could deal with Lord Gulliver and the healer with little reason for the man to demand entry.

“Divya, I think it would be best if Healer Fong examined Qaden”

“He’s my son and I don’t think so” Divya said glaring at both men as if daring them to tell her that what she said wasn’t good enough.

“I must demand he be examined”

“For what reason LORD Gulliver? He’s not your son or even a possible suitor for one of your sons, so what reason do you have that you wish to try and over ride my words?”

“Divya may I speak to you in private?”

“No”

“Divya”

“I will not speak to someone who makes it a habit to disrespect me and my family in such a manner”

“Oh my, I never meant to disrespect you” Lord Gulliver said and everyone, even Healer Fong knew he was lying but said nothing.

“Please accept my apology” Lord Gulliver said acting as if he really was sorry. Divya took it for what it was and then granted him, his request to speak to her on the side without the Diggory parents.

“Ms. A. Sattar my middle son, Michaél has expressed an interest in your son Qaden” Divya knew the man was not telling the truth but acted as if she believed his words.

“I hadn’t known”

“Neither had I until last night, when he pulled me to the side and expressed that he wished to try a possible courtship with him”

“Hmm” Divya said not committing or committing to Lord Gulliver’s words.

“So I feel obligated to make sure that Qaden is okay”

“You may feel that way but I assure you that Qaden is just fine”

“I truly believe you but I would like for a Healer to check him over just in case” Lord Gulliver said pushing the issue as if Divya would relent and allow the Healer that caused Hell to her son for the past twelve years of his life to examine him again.

“No, end of story” Divya said before breaking away from where the pair stood to make her way over to where Healer Fong stood wondering what the verdict was on if he would be having a patient or not.

“Ms. A. Sattar has refused care”

“Ah, I see” the Healer said before not waiting for Lord Gulliver, he had other things to be doing and standing around while the man fought with some boy’s mother was not one of them. Lord Gulliver may be paying him a good lump of money but that didn’t mean that he had to stand around while the man tried and what looked like failed to get the boy examined. He didn’t tell the man that he had a very large and extensive file on Qaden A. Sattar, and since the man didn’t ask he wasn’t going to say a thing. He couldn’t anyway, he took his Healer’s oath seriously, and that meant that he didn’t speak about his patients to others, even if they were giving him plenty of money.

“We are still on for dinner, correct?” Lord Gulliver said steel in his voice that told the group that he was quite unhappy and Divya had better not back out of their dinner.

“Actually I invited a good friend of mine over to meet with Divya and Qaden, they are most interested to hear about the culture and traditions here on the island” Amos cut in nicely which made Lord Gulliver glower at the man, there was no way he would be able to get Divya to have dinner with him and his sons now.

“Another time” Divya promised, as if they really would be another time. Once Qaden was married it would be up to Cedric to decide who his mate had dinner with or not.

“Yes, another time. Shall I contact you tomorrow?”

“Oh how about in a couple of days? I have a few things planed for Qaden’s birthday” Divya said using Qaden’s birthday as an excuse.

“A bit early”

“Yes, but Qaden does so hate for a big party and what not on his birthday”

“Hmm” Lord Gulliver said and everyone could tell that he was already planning something, and they could tell that it would have nothing to do with what Qaden wished to do for his birthday.

“Well I best be off then” Lord Gulliver said before he and Healer Fong made their way back out to the front yard of the house.

“I have a feeling an outrageous gift will be coming your way soon”

“I know” Divya said a grim look on her face.

“Now’s where’s that son of mine?” Divya said knowing that Qaden was standing off to the side so that he could listen to what went on.

<“Mum”> Qaden greeted his mother before hugging her and asking her if he could talk to her in private for a minute.

<”What is it?”>

<”They were unable to pull Cedric from school. What am I to do? I want to be with him but I don’t want to be so close to the Potters and that man they call the Headmaster”>

<”Have you asked Cedric? What does he think about this?”>

<”He and his mother said that they thought it would be best if I went. Lord Gulliver is bound to continue his pursuit of me and he won’t stop until he has what he wants, me. They can’t protect me if I’m not near”>

<”Oh I understand, do you think they can find an old lady like me something near you? I don’t want to leave you alone there.”>

<”Oh that would be great! Let’s ask, I say we go and figure it out as things come”> Qaden offered up which had his mother agreeing to his idea.

“So” Cedric asked worried that he wouldn’t be able to see his husband until he graduated from Hogwarts.

“We come with you, both of us”

“Excellent, I’m sure I can find something for you” Evelyn said knowing that if it came down to it, she would employ the other woman just so that she could feel useful.

“You think? I don’t have many skill”

“I’m sure we can find you something” Evelyn promised before Amos was clearing his throat, it was almost time for Lord Cortez to arrive and none of them had on proper attire.

“Lord Cortez!” Evelyn shouted before Divya was making a bee line towards the kitchen to get dinner started. It would be unseemly for Evelyn to making her own meal, and so she would pose as the help for now. She didn’t mind either since the Diggory family was nothing but great people.

“Divya” Evelyn said looking for the woman and not seeing her, she would have to make sure that Divya wore something that didn’t look like the maid’s uniform she had on now.

“She’s in the kitchen” Qaden said knowing right where his mother would be.

“She needs to have on the right clothes”

“Kitchen” Qaden stated before Evelyn made her way to the kitchen to see that Divya was already getting things taken care of.

“You will need clothes; Lord Cortez is very, very particular about that sort of thing”

“Oh, well let me go home and get my sari” Divya said before telling Evelyn that she would be right back. Divya left and returned even before Evelyn had time to peek in on what it was Divya was cooking for them.

“Will this do? It’s one of my best saris I have”

“I think it is beautiful and since you aren’t British you will get by without having to wear a dress like I do”

“Well, you could always give one of these a try” Divya offered up which had Evelyn clapping and giggling, she had always wanted to wear a sari but had thought it would offend the people of the island but here Divya was offering for her to wear one of her saris to dinner.

“I’ll transfigure you one”

“Wonderful, wonderful” Evelyn said before Divya and she made their way towards where the men of the house where lingering about wanting to know what to do.

“Go and get ready, I expect that Lord Cortez will be arriving soon” Evelyn said looking to her husband and then getting a nod in answer to her words.

“A shower and fresh clothing” Evelyn said before shooing both Cedric and Qaden off to different bathrooms since she was pretty sure that Cedric would try and sneak in the bathroom with Qaden if he could. An hour and a half later the group was prepared for the arrival of Lord Sylis Cortez, a 200 year ex-Slytherin house Lord of the Cortez name and power.

“You look amazing” Cedric said to Qaden who was dressed in some traditional garb of the island, matching what his mother had on. Evelyn was dressed in amazing blue sari that contrasted nicely with her skin tone, something that Divya had taken into consideration. The fire in the den flared lime green letting all know that someone was making contact with the Diggory household.

“Hello” Amos answered sticking his head in the fire and meeting Lord Cortez on the other end.

“Come on through” Amos said before stepping back and allowing the other man to come through. First though was a bag that came floating out of the fire and landing gracefully on the floor, next to come through was a man that didn’t look a day over the age of seventy. He had mostly black long hair with gray steaks running from his temples back, dressed in perfect black robes that shimmered in color.

“Lord Cortez” Evelyn said in greeting before curtsying which Divya followed suit in doing. Qaden also curtsied knowing that he would be considered the “woman” of the relationship and should act as such.

“Lady Diggory, Lord Diggory” Lord Sylis Cortez said in greeting to the pair.

“Lord Cortez” Amos said before bowing to Lord Cortez and then going about introducing not only Cedric but Divya and Qaden.

“My son, Cedric as you know” Amos said which had Cedric bowing to the other man and then giving him a warm smile. He could only hope that this man would be marrying him and Qaden in one day’s time.

“Minor Lord Diggory, strapping young man” Lord Cortez surmised before his eyes drifted over to where Divya and Qaden stood waiting to be introduced.

“And who do we have here?”

“My I introduce very good friends of ours and Cedric’s soon to be mate. Divya and Qaden A. Sattar” Amos introduced the pair which had Lord Cortez striding over to look them over and decide if they were worthy of being bound to one of the Diggory’s or not.

“Divya” Lord Cortez said before the woman curtsied again and then shook the offered hand.

“Hmm, and Qaden” Lord Cortez said going over to where Qaden stood rooted to the spot. Lord Cortez was so much more than what Qaden had imagined.

“Qaden” Lord Cortez said seeing that he seemed to have scared the small teen.

“Lord Cortez” Qaden finally said breaking himself out of the fear he had and did a formal bow/curtsey that many of the island did when dealing with British born witches and wizards.

“Well isn’t that a greeting” Lord Cortez said before grinning at the small teen before him. He could see why Cedric was taken with the other teen; he was just so…there was something about him. A silent power that drew you to him, but he could tell that the teen knew nothing about that.

“I came a bit early just in case we could speed things along. The Headmaster has been pushing my group to get him the paperwork required for a marriage contract”

“He’s moved up to a marriage contract?” Amos asked stunned, how in the world did the old man think he was going to get Cedric to sign one of those?

“He has, and he has also stated that he wished to have the Courting Season be held at Hogwarts this year”

“Now things are beginning to make sense” Amos said figuring out that the old man that ran the school wanted to have the control to pick out Cedric’s mate should he enter his bid in the courting season this year, which hadn’t been done but Amos had the funny feeling somehow that wouldn’t matter to the old man.

“What dear?” Evelyn asked before showing Lord Cortez a seat and then taking a seat on the chair that her husband sat in. Qaden and Divya sat on the couch and Cedric stood next to Qaden’s end of the couch.

“The Headmaster will no doubt manage to get Cedric a bid in the courting season”

“But I didn’t enter…”

“We know that, but what the rest of the Wizarding World doesn’t know that, so how will you be able to fight it? He will of course have those Order members of his make sure that a bid is available should you try and fight about it”

“Ah, yes he was asking about late registration actually” Lord Cortez stated, he was over the branch of the Ministry of Magic that took care of the courting season and marriage, among other things, like death and birth.

“So your bid will be entered and of course Rose Potter has a bid in, she is the most sought after witch of the age”

“As if” Cedric said before his parent nodded their heads in approval.

“So of course he will be able to oversee such things as you choosing a mate, and if you happen to sign something…well” Amos said leaving the rest unsaid, they could all figure out what he wasn’t saying.

“It’s a shame then that I’ll be married then” Cedric said his hand sneaking its way into Qaden’s that lay on the arm rest of the couch.

“A shame and I’ll make sure that things are taken care of so that the Headmaster can’t find some loophole for some reason or another” Lord Cortez said, and it was at those words that everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Lord Cortez approved of Qaden and his mother, something that the group had been worried about before the man’s arrival. If he didn’t like the pair, Cedric would no doubt be entered into Courting Season and then married off to Rose Potter, something that none of them felt should happen.

“Dinner” Divya said jumping up and then making her way to the kitchen to make sure that things hadn’t burned and she was right on-time since everything was ready by the time she got in the kitchen.

 


	6. Dinner, Discoveries and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is had with a special guest, discoveries are made about Qaden and his origins and decisions are made when an uninvited guest arrives.

_< word> = Malay language_

“Qaden, so tell me a bit about yourself” Lord Cortez asked, he wanted to see if the small teen was truly worthy of marrying Cedric or not. Qaden blushed at the direct question from Lord Cortez.

“Uhm” Qaden said uncertain on what to tell the man sitting before him.

“Dinner is served” Divya announced which had Qaden happy he didn’t have to answer the question at least for the moment.

“Don’t think you have gotten out of answering my question.” Lord Cortez said before the group sat down at the dining table and Divya moved the large amount of food from the kitchen into the dining room where they all sat.

“I..” Qaden didn’t know what to tell the man; he didn’t know if he should tell the man the truth about himself or if he needed to tell him the usual items that he usually told people when they asked for information about him.

“Divya, your son” Lord Cortez said once Divya had taken a seat at the table and they soon began dinner in formal.

“Yes, Qaden is my son” Divya stated knowing that the Lord was digging for information, what kind she wasn’t sure but she could tell that he wished to know something about Qaden.

“Lord Cortez if you wish to know if Qaden is mine by birth then the answer is no, if you want to know the details about Qaden then you need to ask” Divya said which had the Diggorys gasping at her words, people usually knew better than to address the Lord of the Cortez family in such a matter.

“I feel as if there is more to Qaden A. Sattar than what people see, and I want to know that”

“Under Wizard’s Oath?” Here Lord Cortez looked surprised, was Qaden’s life worthy of possibility losing his magic if it was something he felt needed to be told to someone else.

“Under Wizard’s Oath” Lord Cortez agreed before Divya began the tale of Qaden’s life.

“As you know Qaden is not mine by birth, however much I wish it to be” Divya smiled to her son and then continued on.

“He was born to another family, the Potters” Divya said spitting out the name Potter, she hated that family and would make sure that the man in front of her knew that.

“Potter you say?” Lord Cortez said surprised by Divya’s words. He hadn’t expected something like this to be told to him, but he could see that the Diggory family along with Divya and Qaden held him in high regard something that he planned to make sure they continued to do.

“Yes, Potter. Qaden’s full name is Qaden Harry A. Sattar; the Potter’s told me that he would have the middle name of their choosing”

“What, why? I think I am confused”

“Oh yes, it’s not known there in Britain is it? The Potters had Qaden to steal his magic away from him for that…that boy of theirs”

“What?” Lord Cortez was obviously confused on that Divya was speaking about.

“Healer Fong” here Divya spat the name, she still couldn’t believe that the man had enough nerve to make his way to the Diggory’s home acting as if he had never seen Qaden in his life. A good thing to be sure but it still rubbed her the wrong way; the man would do anything for money and it would only be a matter of time before the man was spilling the secret that was Qaden A. Sattar.

“That crack-pot?”

“He stole Qaden’s magic” Divya was having a hard time translating her words and the more she spoke about the Potter family and what they had done to her son the more she was unable to translate her words to make sense to the man sitting before her.

“Stole? You mean the rumblings about being able to transfer magic is true?”

“Transfer? Far from it” Amos said knowing that Divya was probably not in the right mind to tell the man what Healer Fong had done to Qaden and all for one of the lazy Potter children.

“Amos”

“Sylis, Healer Fong may have found a way to take one person’s magic and give it to another but it didn’t come without a price and that price was Qaden’s magic being taken from his body forcefully and given to Jameson for the past twelve years and the whole time we have known Divya and Qaden. Qaden would be ’sick’ for a week every summer that he and Cedric were friends. He has scars, large scars running the back of his body.” Amos explained which had Lord Cortez staring at Qaden in wonder.

“How could they do something like that? Why would you do that to your own child?”

“Because Albus Dumbledore deemed that lazy boy the Potters have as the defeater of You-Know-Who”

“That boy doesn’t have the power…” Lord Cortez finally realized something that not even Amos knew or thought about.

“You, it’s you!”

“Me? I no understand” Qaden said looking to Cedric to see if his mate knew what the old man was talking about.

“I don’t know” Cedric said before looking to his parents and then Lord Cortez, when it looked as if his parents didn’t understand either.

“You’re the defeater of Lord Voldemort! You have the power, not that lout of a boy Jameson Potter”

“I know” Divya said, she had known as soon as the Potters passed Qaden over to her with the words that she was to care for him until such time that they would be needing his magic.

“Mum” Qaden said looking to his mother, had she known something all along that she had failed to tell him.

<“Qaden I knew the moment you were put in my arms that you were more powerful than any of the Potters, and so when they explained to me what they planned to do with you. I took you in and made you my son in all but blood. The Potter’s don’t know what you look like and for the most part forget that you even exist, something that is just fine by me. I worried when you turned 11 that you would receive a letter from that school. You didn’t and I rejoiced but it seemed I did so too soon.”>

<”Mum, I’m still yours? You won’t give me up now?”>

<”No never! They will have to kill me first before I allow them to take you back. You are mine and you are soon to be the husband of Cedric Diggory. I am proud of you, and we will show the Potters and all that try to tell you who you are.”> Divya told her son tears glistening in her eyes at the thought of Qaden being taken from her.

“I’m am sorry if I upset you” Lord Cortez said worried that he had upset the pair while also amazed that such a bond had formed between Qaden and his adopted mother.

“It’s alright Lord Cortez” Divya said before Lord Cortez said something that was rarely said to people he just met.

“Call me Sylis” Divya looked at the old man and could tell that he was nervous on if Divya would follow through.

“Of course, Sylis and please call me Divya. I do so hate the formal titles between family” Divya said before smiling at the old man. She could tell that he was yearning for something more, a family, her mind supplied to her and she knew then that Qaden had just gotten a Grandfather, a man in his life that didn’t want him for his small frame or his ethereal features.

“I must agree” Sylis said laughing before continuing on with his meal all the while asking questions of Qaden, Divya and the Diggory’s. Once dinner had been completed and Divya and Evelyn both cleaned up, the group made their way towards the sun room that had the doors open letting in the evening winter breeze from the beach. The group didn’t get all the comfortable before the front door bell was ringing.

“Who would be calling at this time of the night?”

“Two guesses” Evelyn grouched before making her way with Amos in tow to the front door to stop whoever it was that was seeking an audience with them.

“Potter, I should have known” Evelyn said loud enough that the group heard her and looked at her as if she was crazy.

“What do you want? We’re entertaining” Evelyn stated to the group making sure to not allow the group entry.

“Oh, we’re late?” Lily Potter said playing the confused wife, as if that would get her somewhere.

“Late? I think not, you were NOT invited. So head on back to that place your call a summer home and leave us be” Evelyn said quite ready to tell the group to ’fuck off’ as she had heard some teenagers say one time she was in Diagon Alley.

“Oh, I’m sorry but well we…”

“And you can make your way back, you are not gaining entry” Evelyn said and she could tell that James Potter was about to throw his Lordship weight around.

“Lady Diggory know your place” James Potter said a pompous air about him, it made Evelyn want to sneer at the group. What a group of idiots!

“Watch what you say Lord Potter, that is my wife” Amos said coming up behind Evelyn making sure that James understood that his wife wasn’t about to be pushed around by him and his Lordship status, something that should have not been given to the man but since the Potter’s had only produced one child, they had passed the title down to him, even if it was in name only.

“Lord Diggory” James said clearly surprised that Amos was so close by.

“How about we make things easy, you leave my property before I remove you and we part ways”

“No” James said, he had spoken to the Headmaster and he been notified that Amos had tried to pull Cedric from Hogwarts with the reason of wanting to receive a well rounded education and so he wanted his son enrolled in one of the other magical schools in the world. He hadn’t been told which one but he had a feeling that the Minor Lord along with his parents were up to something. And so it was with this thought in mind that the group made their way to the Diggory summer home with the hopes to stop whatever it was that the Diggory’s were planning or trying to plan.

“I don’t think you quite understand things, you are on MY property, and I have asked you to leave. I can remove you, yet again if you would like” Amos said a sick glint in his eyes, he would be more than happy to rid his property of the Potters but he knew that they would go running to the Headmaster if he did so and he at least wanted a semi-normal ceremony for Qaden and his son.

“Who are you entertaining? I’m certain they wouldn’t mind” James said trying to see past the pair and the small crack that the door was open as they spoke to the Potters.

“Not your concern, just leave” Amos said hoping that this would work, and it seemed that James finally thought better of being removed magically again and so told his wife, son and daughter to follow him. Amos knew that the man was going to go directly to the Headmaster and that is when things would get sticky for the group.

“We better let Sylis know” Amos said before closing the door quickly and warding it just in case the Potter parent were stupid enough to try and gain entry that way.

“A wedding under the stars?” Evelyn stated wanting to know what her husband was thinking.

“A wedding under the stars” Amos agreed before the pair arrived to see that Qaden was seated next to Sylis a large smile on his face as he showed the man some of the island magic he was being taught.

“We have trouble”

“Potter?”

“Yes, and I have a feeling that they will be back tomorrow with the Headmaster and a way to force their way into the house” Amos said knowing that the Headmaster had Order members and contacts throughout the Ministry, except for of course Sylis’ group but that wouldn’t stop them from gaining entry.

“A wedding, tonight?” Sylis asked he could see where the Diggory parents were going and with nods of the head he had been correct in his guessing.

“We marry now?” Qaden asked confused on what was going on.

“Yes, you will become my husband tonight” Cedric said pulling his mate to him and hugging him, making sure not to kiss him. Sylis may approve of the union between them but he knew the old man would shut things down if the rules weren’t followed.

“Well then, let me get my paperwork out and finished and we can begin” Sylis said before standing and making his way to the bag that had yet been put in a room that he was to stay in. Five minutes later Sylis came back with two scrolls, an ink pot and a quill in his hand.

“Well let’s get this going, I have a feeling the Headmaster and the Potters will be by first thing in the morning”

“I don’t have the rings” Cedric said sad that he wouldn’t have the ring that would bind them together until tomorrow.

“Oh, I have a feeling those won’t be needed” Sylis said having a sneaking suspicion that the rings that Cedric had gotten for the pair wouldn’t be needed. He didn’t want to say anything for fear of being wrong but he could see that the pair was meant to be, and if that was the case magic had a way of taking care of things such as rings by herself. Cedric gave the man a look but knew that he wouldn’t say anything should he ask and so he said nothing; instead he turned to his parents asking them if they were okay with this.

 


	7. Wedding, Magic and the Creation of New Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding under the stars binds two boys together, magic plays her part in bringing the pair together and new families are created.

_< word> = Malay language_

“Shall we begin?” Sylis asked which had the group agreeing. The Diggory parents and Cedric took their places in front of Sylis while Qaden and Divya stood at the entry way of the door to the sun room.

“Bring forward your son” Sylis said his voice taking a formal tone which had all in the room standing up straighter.

“Who do you bring before me this day for this union?”

“I, Divya Melee A. Sattar bring forth my son Qaden Harry A. Sattar to be bound this evening” Divya answered in a formal tone. She too had been reading the European Wizarding Traditions and Etiquette book, so that when the time came she didn’t bumble along as most thought she might do.

“Qaden Harry A. Sattar, do you come here under your own presence of mind?”

“I do”

“And do you wish to be bound this evening of the twenty-eighth of June?” Sylis asked, he could already feel that magic was here with them; a silent member of the ceremony.

“I do”

“And you, what say you?” Sylis said turning to Cedric and his parents. Amos was the one to speak, as was custom.

“I Lord of the Diggory clan, bring before you this evening of the twenty-eighth of June my son Cedric Liam Diggory for the binding to Qaden Harry A. Sattar” Amos said formally and it was then that everyone including the animals that roamed the beach outside of the room and house stopped and took notice of the magic that lingered in the area.

“Do you Minor Lord Cedric Liam Diggory, wished to be bound to Qaden Harry A. Sattar?”

“I do” Cedric said stepping forward in acknowledgement of his words.

“Then so be it” Sylis stated before he continued on in his words, which would bind the two teen together forever, of that much Sylis was sure about.

“I, Lord Sylis Hernan Cortez bear witness to the joining of these two young men, both here of their own accord and both willing to bind themselves and their magic to each other. So say it, so mote it be” Sylis continued on, before getting to the part that would literally make or break the binding.

“Let magic accept this union and the binding” here Sylis pulled out his wand and pointed it at the pair, ready if necessary to say the spell that would bind the pair together. Rarely these days did Sylis not need his wand, but he was hoping that this wouldn’t be a case where he did use his wand. It seemed that magic had heard his words and began to weave a visible thread of magic around the pair. Everyone gasped at the magic that swirled and made itself known.

“Bind them if you find them worthy” Sylis stated before putting his wand away, he wouldn’t be needing it for this ceremony, something he was very happy about. Magic did the rest, weaving between the pair that seemed to be in a trance of some sort only seeing the other and mumbling something so low that no one could understand what it was that they were saying. In a flash of bright light, which had the adults shading their eyes Qaden and Cedric were bound together, proof of the ownership of each other on their ring fingers and other places left undiscovered by the pair and observers for the time being.

“So mote it be” Sylis said ending the ceremony with having the Diggorys and Divya signing off as being witness to the ceremony and stating that no unforeseen forces bound the two together.

“Then may I introduce to you, Lord Cedric Liam Diggory and his husband Qaden Harry A. Sattar-Diggory” Sylis said before grinning at the group and waggling his eyebrows at Cedric.

“I think you can kiss your husband now” Sylis said jokingly before Cedric took his words to heart and brought Qaden close to him and kissed him with all the passion he had.

“Son” Amos said after a moment when it looked as if his son wouldn’t stop kissing Qaden unless told to do so.

“Dad” Cedric said after he had pulled away from Qaden, he was married and to Qaden!

“Get a room” Amos joked with Cedric before both Cedric and Qaden both blushed bright red.

“Oh dear shut up” Evelyn said swatting at Amos and giving the pair a grin to show that she understood that they were still embarrassed with the idea of people knowing what they would be up to soon enough. Amos shot his wife a grin before bringing her close and kissing her, this elicited moans from Cedric but he laughed when Sylis told the pair he didn’t want to see it.

“And on that note I need to be heading home” Divya said not wanting to leave.

“Oh you aren’t going anywhere” Sylis told the woman, it was custom that the parents stay the night with the newlyweds, an odd tradition but it had reason, what with some of the participants being under age and so being afraid of being away from home and their family.

“I do not understand” Divya said before Sylis explained that it was custom for the family to stay the night before heading on their way the next morning, as a show of handing over control to the intended’s new mate.

“Oh my, I did not know” Divya said clearly surprised at the custom, she hadn’t actually gotten that far into the book since she figured that Qaden would be married to Cedric and a good many of the customs that should normally take place wouldn’t.

“It’s quite all right, this was very sudden after all” Sylis said already feeling bad for saying what he had.

“I would imagine that Lord Gulliver will put out a search for us when we don’t return home this night” Divya said a smile on her face, she couldn’t wait to tell Lord Gulliver where to stick it.

“I have no doubt the man will” Evelyn agreed before the group of adults began to talk about other topics, leaving Cedric and Qaden alone in their wedding bliss.

“I wish to take you to bed” Cedric whispered into Qaden’s ear, he wasn’t really sure on how well received his words would be but since he never kept anything from Qaden, he decided to just speak up.

“I wish that as well” Qaden said his cheeks stained bright red, the color making its way all the way to his ears now.

“Then we will leave” Cedric said before kissing Qaden and then clearing his throat, he would be able to get through this without his voice squeaking at any point in time.

“Qaden and I will be retiring to our room” Cedric said before breathing a sigh a relief, his parents looked proud of him while Divya and Sylis watched him and Qaden, happiness shining out of their eyes.

“Please do so, and if you have a need” Evelyn stated, before the group of adults watched as Cedric helped Qaden stand up and then leading the pair to Cedric bedroom.

“Amazing that Magic herself deemed this union worthy” Sylis said once the two teens were out of hearing range. He had been quite amazed when the feel of the room changed to something that he had felt in his early years it had since changed but there were those few unions, like this one that Magic herself deemed the pair worthy of her binding. Divya looked at the older man and had to wonder what he wasn’t saying.

“Are you saying my son is meant for more than island life?” Divya said finally putting together her thoughts into English.

“Oh, of that I have no doubt. The question is will he embrace his destined life or not”

“My son, he’s…”

“We all know” Evelyn said knowing that Divya wanted only the best for her son and for her she thought a quiet island life was what was destined for Qaden, but it seemed that the Fates and Magic had other plans.

“We will protect him with our lives if need be” Amos promised with Evelyn nodding her head in agreement. No one, not even Divya could predict what happened next.

“And I as well, if you’ll allow me to” Sylis said an anxious look on his face. Everyone turned to the old man and looked at him stunned; he just didn’t do this sort of thing.

“Of course Sylis, you need not ask for permission. You are family” Divya said easily making Evelyn and Amos gasp at her words. No one was ever so casual with Lord Sylis Hernan Cortez, it just wasn’t done.

“I thank you then daughter of my heart”

“Bapa dari hati” here she got a look and then Evelyn was quick to translate the words that Divya seemed to be stuck on.

“Oh thank you daughter” Sylis said pulling Divya to him. He had for years now, wanted to pass along the Cortez legacy but since his wife was unable to bare children and he never remarried after her death, he had been unable to find a suitable person or family to bequeath not only his title of Lordship of the Cortez clan but also the millions of galleons that resided in Gringotts Bank.

“I…I don’t know what to say” Amos whispered to his wife, Evelyn on the other hand had a knowing smile on her face. She had suspected that something major would happen when Lord Sylis Cortez met Divya A. Sattar and her son Qaden; she just hadn’t realized how taken Sylis was with the pair.

“You know too much” Amos told his wife while they watched the pair interact with each other, acting as if they had been family for years.

“Hmm” Evelyn said noncommittally, she was quite happy that the pair had found each other. For the next few hours the adults planned and re-planned things should Qaden decide to follow Cedric to Hogwarts. They could pretty much guarantee that this would happen, but in the event that it didn’t they needed a game plan on how Divya would handle Lord Gulliver, who was no doubt already planning his wedding night, or his son’s wedding night with Qaden.


	8. The Wedding Night and the Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric's and Qaden's wedding night and day after

_< word> = Malay language_

~Cedric’s Room, Dolvi~

“Come here husband of mine” Cedric said once the door was closed and he placed silencing spells so that the adults wouldn’t hear either himself or Qaden as they made love for the first of many times, or so Cedric hoped.

“Husband…..suami” Qaden said before smiling shyly up at Cedric. He was still shocked that things had worked out for them, the Fates and Magic had granted them this and Qaden was thankful to both for allowing his heart’s desire.

“I like the sound of that” Cedric said translating what Qaden had said, he knew more Malay than his parents and so he had no problem getting what they needed from the islanders when English wasn’t their first or second language. Qaden just smiled before Cedric pulled Qaden’s lips into his mouth, this had Qaden moaning. He hadn’t ever felt like this before, and it was then that Qaden began to worry something that Cedric noticed right away.

“Qay?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing, what we’re doing….I’ve never done this before” Qaden admitted vocally to Cedric, he pretty much knew that Cedric knew he had never explored any sort of relationship with either a male or a female in any case and he worried that he wouldn’t meet Cedric’s expectations should he have any.

“And I’ve never done this either, I know what needs to happen….Dad gave me a book” Cedric was red in the face at admitting that his father had given him a “gay sex guide” for him to read and ask questions, should he have any. At the time he had blushed, snatched the book from his father’s hand and ran to his room totally and completely embarrassed. Now though he was secretly thanking his father for the book, it had been an amazing thing since it had photos, _moving_ photos of how male intercourse happened. Cedric kissed away Qaden’s fears, he knew they would have some trouble but with time they would more than likely find out each other’s likes and dislikes; something that Cedric couldn’t wait for.

“Cedric” Qaden moaned out as Cedric worked the pulse point on the side of Qaden’s neck. He would mark his mate and when Lord Gulliver came a calling he would see that someone else had claimed Qaden in mind, body and spirit and nothing the older man would do would mean anything.

“You are mine as I am yours” Cedric said formally, one of the last formal things that needed to be said before the pair could unite as one as they made love.

“You are mine as I am yours” Qaden recited after Cedric and then moaned again when Cedric scrapped his fingers up Qaden’s back acting as if his large grotesque scars weren’t even there. Magic swirled around the pair binding them in a way that there would be no way of breaking the binding of the pair without major damage occurring to one or the other or both.

“What do I do?” Qaden said breathless from Cedric’s ministrations of kisses and his hands mapping out Qaden’s body.

“Just be” Cedric said before stepping a bit away and then guiding Qaden towards the bed that lay in the room, a location that Cedric had been avoiding until he could really talk to Qaden about things.

“Qayden we need to talk” Cedric watched as a worried look came over the features of his husband.

“Nothing bad, but I just want to make sure that this is what you want. I’m what you want, this is it for me. I know that much, we may be young but you and me, we have something special. Magic even deemed our union worthy of her blessing” Cedric prattled on scared that Qaden would take a moment to assess things and realize that this wasn’t what he wanted, Cedric wasn’t what he wanted.

“Oh Cedric, it is life for me. I knew that when I finally figured out I was in love with you” Qaden said before boldly taking Cedric’s hand in his and interlocking their fingers together. Cedric said nothing but he instead pulled Qaden close to him and kissed him with all that he had. He knew the road before them would be bumpy but he would first enjoy his wedding night with his husband, his much beloved husband.

“Cedric” Qaden moaned out as the other teen lay the pair of them back onto the bed. Qaden was so nervous but when Cedric began to work on his pulse point again on his neck he forgot everything that wasn’t Cedric, his mouth and the bed that he lay on with Cedric on the side of him sucking away at his neck as if he was a vampire seeking the nectar that was his blood.

“I’ll take care of everything” Cedric promised before rising up off the bed to get the supplies that they would need for the night ahead of them. Qaden watched Cedric as he moved about the room gathering something that were very much hidden, before returning back to where Qaden was now propped up on his arms to watch Cedric.

“We’ll need this” Cedric said shaking the clear glass vile in his hand, the clear liquid inside moving just enough that Qaden could tell the consistency of it. Qaden just continued to blush, this was just so embarrassing. Now don’t get him wrong he so wanted to be with Cedric this night and the many nights that lay before them, but the mere thought of the adults downstairs hearing either he or Cedric, well that just was too much for him.

“Silencing spells so they won’t hear us” Cedric answered as if he knew exactly what Qaden was thinking about.

“How did you…”

“Know? You are my other half and I know you way too good to not know what that brain of yours thinks up” Cedric answered again before smiling at Qaden as he tossed the vile on the bed next to Qaden and then prowled his way up the bed to come laying on top of Qaden as the other was still propped up on his hands.

“I” Qaden said before Cedric kissed him silent, for some odd reason it seemed as if Qaden wasn’t really sure what he wanted to do. He was more than willing to wait for his husband to be ready, but he had a very bad feeling that if they didn’t consummate their marriage on their wedding night, that Lord Gulliver and the Potter’s would band together to break them apart, with a flimsy excuse of them not doing so and so it voided any previous dealings the pair may have had with each other.

“We can wait” Cedric said slowly, it hurt saying those words but he would wait until the end of the world to be with his husband.

“No, I just…I worry I won’t be good enough”

“You are the best and everything will be just fine” Cedric told Qaden, he now understood what had Qaden so worked up and in the completely wrong reason.

“You’re what I want, no, what I need. We will figure things out together, for I have never been with another. You were it for me and so I had no urge to go seeking a quick tryst with some…someone not as perfect as you my love” Cedric said as he unbuttoned the button-up that Qaden had put on for meeting Lord Cortez. Cedric ducked his head to bring his lips to begin mapping out Qaden’s body that lay underneath. Qaden was surprised but then brought his hands into the game that Cedric seemed to be playing with his body. Soon the pair lay on the bed shirtless and pant less, Qaden had hesitated just enough for Cedric to notice and so they now lay on the bed in their boxers kissing and touching each other while whispering things to each other. And it was during that time that Qaden built up enough confidence to move his hand down to the waist of Cedric’s boxers, and then slipping his hand inside them.

“Qaden!” Cedric gasped as he felt his husband’s hand on his cock, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Sure he touched himself from time to time, when the yearning for Qaden became too much and he had no other way to release himself that didn’t require a partner.

“Is okay?”

“Is perfect” Cedric said, quick to reply for fear of his husband taking away his hand from his cock and the pleasure from his body that he now felt.

“I want this inside me” Qaden said quietly to Cedric while giving Cedric’s cock a gentle squeeze to show Cedric what it was that he wanted in him.

“I think that can be arranged husband of mine” Cedric said running his hand down Qaden’s stomach, which jumped at the light touching it was receiving. Cedric then finished his quest with his hand sneaking into Qaden’s boxers, touching the one things he had thought about since he had discovered his love for Qaden all those years ago and he had been old enough to understand what it was that he was feeling for his best friend.

“Please” Qaden said a moan/groan coming out past his lips. He was having a hard time translating his words, but he managed that one word. One in which he hoped Cedric understood.

“Of course my love” Cedric said before he took the waist of Qaden’s boxers and began to pull them off, which led to Qaden doing the same thing to him. They were both soon naked, each feasting upon the other’s body. Neither knew what they were doing but Cedric had at least a clue of what to do since he had read the book his father had given him a great many times, wanting to be absolutely sure he wasn’t going to hurt Qaden in any way.

“What……< _What do I do? What do I need to do? >”_ Qaden asked his English going out the window at seeing Cedric naked and knowing for certain that he was what the other boy really wanted.

“Just relax and I will take care of everything” Cedric said translating what Qaden had said in Malay. Qaden nodded his head and looked into Cedric’s eyes seeing that the other boy was telling the truth. Cedric brought Qaden into another kiss and soon had his hand questing for the cleft of Qaden body. After untold minutes Cedric broke away from Qaden remembering a note in the book that he had forgotten until just now.

“Cedric, not good?” Qaden asked almost in tears, he had thought that Cedric said things were fine but with the way that he broke away he was beginning to think otherwise.

“Oh Qay! I just forgot something, hold on my love” Cedric said rolling to the side and ripping open the drawer to the nightstand to get the lube that he had forgotten before now. He had, had to sneak it into his bags before leaving for the island. He had made the lube himself not trusting any of the students at Hogwarts for making a correct potion, he also didn’t want to go into the apothecary and purchase it for fear of the news getting out something that he did not want for him or his hopefully intended. Qaden watched Cedric wondering what in the world was going on and when Cedric pulled out a small vile of clear viscious fluid, he eyed the potion bottle and wondered what it was that Cedric had in his hands.

“Lube” Cedric explained, he actually now wondered if Qaden had any ideas on what was really going to happen. Qaden nodded his head, he had heard some of the older boys talking about lube and using it to get off but he had been too afraid at the time to ask what they had meant by it; now though he wished he had. He had a general idea of what was going to happen, the wise ones of the village explaining certain types of magic to him that could only be done if he was still considered pure or if he was bonded to his mate. He had figured it would be years before he would have to worry about such things but it seemed that he would be learning about such things first hand and way before he thought he would.

“<Right>” Qaden said reverting to Malay in his nervousness, he knew Cedric would understand why he was talking in Malay. He had done it since they had met many years ago and he knew the other would understand now.

“It will be okay, just trust me” Cedric said not feeling at all like what he was saying. He knew they would get thru this he just wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt Qaden in any way during the process.

“<Right>” Qaden said nodding his head. He trusted Cedric and he knew the other boy would take care of him, he always had and knew he always would. Cedric looked into Qaden’s eyes and could see that the other boy trusted him fully and he could now move on to what was the next step in his mind. Opening the potion bottle he stuck one of his fingers and tipped the bottle upside down letting the liquid coat his finger. Once coated he moved back over to Qaden who looked a bit worried.

“I won’t hurt you, tell me to stop if you want me to stop” Cedric said giving Qaden an out should he need it. He would not push his husband into anything he didn’t want to do and if that meant waiting then he would but he knew Qaden trusted him fully and would they would hopefully be consumating their marriage in just a little bit. Cedric figured he wouldn’t last long, what with this being his first time but he knew it would be the same for Qaden as well.

“Cedric <please>” Qaden said oddly on edge for Cedric to do something, *any*thing really.

“Of course my love” Cedric said bringing the finger that was coated to the cleft of Qaden’s body. He then slid his finger down and into the tight hole that waited for him. Qaden jumped and let out a small moan at the feeling. This was nothing like he had thought it would be, he had sort of imagined what would happen using Cedric’s face and body as the person that would be pleasuring him but this compared to nothing he had imagined. Cedric slowly worked the finger in and out of Qaden’s hole, working it looser and looser before deciding that he would place two fingers in the hole. He knew he didn’t have much time but he would be damned if he hurt Qaden in any way. Soon enough Cedric had three fingers in Qaden’s hole and felt as if he waited any longer that he would cum before entering his husband.

“<Ready?>” Cedric asked Qaden in Malay, knowing that his husband probably wouldn’t understand English at this point in time. Qaden nodded his head, he had been moaning out Cedric’s name the whole time that he had been prepared. Neither one noticed that the temputure in room had increased as their magic and the magic of the island bound the pair together.

“<I’ll go slow and tell me to stop if you need.>” Cedric said before coating his cock and then slowly sliding it into Qaden’s loosened hole. What felt like ever to Cedric but mear seconds to Qaden he was fully sheathed in his husband.

“<Husband>” Qaden said reaching a hand out to Cedric and having it grabbed before Cedric slowly pulled out and pushed back in. His pace slow so that his small husband could adjust to him. Cedric only had eyes for his husband and so neither knew nothing as Magic brushed their twined bodies marking the pair as a bonded couple, never to be parted even in death. It was an old practice that had fallen out of style the moment that people stopped looking for their soul mates, old blood families still usually practiced arranged marriages hoping to have magic bless the union but that rarely if ever happened now. Now though it seemed as if Magic knew that Cedric and Qaden were meant for eachother and blessed their union.

“Qaden, husband”

“Cedric, suami” the pair shouted out as the released their pent-up orgasms. It was then that the pair was completely blessed and the markings that had been started when they began finished. Leaving the pair in a sated bliss.

“<Love you>” Qaden said as his head was resting on Cedric chest and as his fingers ran the course of Cedric’s stomach.

“Hmmm, love you” Cedric said loving the feeling of Qaden’s hands on his body. He was married to the one person in the world that was his other half and nothing the Potters, the Headmaster or even Lord Gulliver could do would break the pair apart. Throughout the night the pair met and bonded in a way that hadn’t been done in years. You could feel the great amount of Magic surrounding the house and even more so around Cedric’s room. The next morning had Qaden waking early, wanting to get a peek at his husband while he slept. They had made love multiple times that night and each time Qaden had felt Magic binding them together more and more, blessing the union as it had been done in the days of old. He had wanted to ask Cedric about it but thought better of it, he would ask when Cedric’s mind wasn’t on other ’matters’ and so he kept quiet for the time being.

“I can feel you looking” Cedric said before opening his eyes and grinning up at a blushing Qaden.

“Sorry” Qaden said before Cedric was running his finger tips over the course of Qaden’s scared back as if the twin scars didn’t bother him one bit.

“Oh don’t be. Look all you like” Cedric said before he noticed something odd on the side of Qaden’s body, something that should very well NOT be there.

“Qay?” Cedric said before tilting his head to the side and catching what it was that lay on the side of Qaden’s body.

“What?” Qaden said before he noticed where Cedric was looking. He too began to look and noticed that there on his side lay a black tattoo of some sort, but it didn’t look complete and it was when he brought his eyes to rake over Cedric’s body that he saw the almost identical thing on Cedric’s body as well.

“Cedric, what” Qaden said his fingers now flittering over the black tattoo on his husband’s body.

“I have a feeling Magic and the Fates visited us during the night” Cedric surmised before bringing Qaden close for a good morning kiss.

“Morning my love” Cedric said quite excited to get the day started, there was still so much to do and so little time to do it in. He knew that they needed to finalize the marriage certificate so that the Headmaster, the Potters or Lord Gulliver couldn’t nullify it for some reason or another.

“Morning” Qaden said ducking his head after pulling away from Cedric. Wow, he was married and to best friend of all people.

“We need to get ready and have breakfast. There are still things that need to be done to make sure that we aren’t parted.”

“Parted?” Qaden said stunned at what Cedric had just said.

“Yeah, the marriage contract needs to be finalized, which won’t be an issue but we need to make sure that every possibility is taken care of.”

“But I thought?”

“I know, but there are still things that the Potters and no doubt a few others will try and do once they know about our binding”

“But”

“Everything will be fine, we just need to make sure it stays that way” Cedric said before grabbing Qaden’s hand and helping him out of bed and towards the bathroom that was connected to his room.

“You only bath?” Qaden’s English a bit broken but Cedric seemed to understand what it was that Qaden was asking.

“Yes, mom and dad said I deserved one since I have to share with the other boys back at Hogwarts and I had to share with the rest of the house back in England.” Cedric said not all that concerned about having his own bath. It was a Godsend since he spent the good portion of his year sharing a bathroom with the other Hufflepuff boys and even though he was a prefect that bath was rarely empty of all people, that included the portraits and stain glass mermaid that resided there.

“You share”

“I do, but we won’t have to. That is if you wish to come with me. Married couples get their own set of rooms, that hasn’t happened at Hogwarts for a good many years but there are rooms available to us and others that marry while in courting season.” Cedric explained to Qaden a gentle smile on his face. He was truly married and to the teen before him.

“Okay” Qaden said a determined look in his eye, it was almost as if he had made a decision about something and was now resolved to following through with it.

“Let’s go, I’m starving” Cedric said once they had showered, dress and kissed for a bit. Grabbing Qaden’s hand he guided the smaller man to the dining room where he was certain his parents, along with Qaden’s mother and Lord Cortez would be sitting. When they got there the room was empty.

“Where?” Cedric said before it was Qaden’s turn to guide his husband to where he was certain that the group was sitting at chatting about any and everything.

“The sun room” Cedric said giving Qaden a look that told him he was out of his mind.

“For the sun, mother likes me in the sun” Qaden explained before sure enough the four adults came into view.

“My love” Cedric said stealing a kiss before the group noticed their arrival.

“Ah and there they are now” Amos said a huge smile on his face, they, meaning the two teens, the adults had gotten up very early that morning to make sure that everything was set for when the Headmaster, the Potters and Lord Gulliver found out about their marriage. There was only one thing left for the group to do and they had to wait for the newlyweds to surface from their bedroom.

“Father” Cedric said formally, not knowing what sort of terms they were on with Lord Cortez.

“None of that boy-o” Sylis said before pointing to Qaden and beckoning him over to him.

“Qay?” Cedric said a silent question in his voice.

“I’ll be fine” Qaden promised before making his way over to where Sylis sat with his mother next to him.

“Are you okay?” Sylis asked with getting a nod in response that he was just fine.

“Not sore” here Qaden blushed, of course he was sore but he wasn’t about to tell anyone that. It was a good ache and he was willing to put up with it.

“I thought so” Sylis said taking Qaden’s silence to mean that he was in fact in pain.

“Qayden why didn’t you tell me?” Cedric said shocked, he hadn’t even thought about such a thing and here was the Lord of the Cortez clan knowing more about how his husband felt than he did.

“Its fine, I’m fine” Qaden said before a beautiful smile bloomed on his face. He could stand the pain for it wasn’t as bad as Lord Cortez thought it was.

“Let me get something for that” Sylis said before standing up and exiting the room and returning moments later a potion vile in hand.

“A pain reliever potion” Sylis explained before Qaden finally spoke up, not wanting to offend either his husband or his grandfather.

“It is a good pain, I no need that potion”

“Qaden” Sylis said his voice telling the smaller teen to do as he was told.

“Hey now, that’s my husband and if he says he doesn’t want the potion then he doesn’t want the potion” Cedric said before engulfing his husband into his arms.

“Cedric” Amos said stunned.

“Excellent, a firecracker that one” Sylis said before grinning and then telling Cedric that he hadn’t intended to push anything on Qaden.

“A test?”

“Yes, if he feels the need for one I’m sure he would speak up” Sylis said before a cough broke the conversation.

“Daughter?” Sylis said surprised that Divya was interrupting him.

“Qaden take the potion, I know what you level for pain is not….” Divya cut her words off she was unable to tell Qaden what to do in English. Qaden eyed his mother and then the potion that Lord Cortez had in his hand.

<”I’m fine, better than fine”> Qaden admitted to his mother knowing that Cedric was able to understand what he was saying.

<”Qaden take the potion, I don’t want you in pain when they come”> Divya finally told Qaden, they had one last step in the binding of the pair and they knew that the magic that would be generated would send most of the island their way and if that occurred Qaden had to look as if he was in peak health for Lord Gulliver would no doubt be waiting for any reason to take Qaden away from his mother and newly formed family. Qaden’s eyes widened at his mother’s words. He knew she spoke the truth and so took the potion from Lord Cortez’s hand and drank it down.

“Now that, that’s done onto other matters” Lord Cortez said before pulling out a small silver knife, of which Qaden shied away immediately. Healer Fong always used a knife for cutting the large scars on his back.

“It’s all right Qay, he won’t hurt you the way that Healer Fong did” Cedric said before pulling a shaking Qaden to his arms and then glaring at the old man that held the knife.

“I didn’t know” Lord Cortez said in his defense before Divya was waving it away. It couldn’t be helped and now that Qaden was calm in his mate’s arms they could proceed, there wouldn’t be much more time left if they dawdled for much longer.

“As Lord of the Cortez clan and overseer of this binding, I ask Minor Lord Cedric Diggory if he has consummated this union”

“I have” Cedric said formally all the while holding onto Qaden as he came out of his stupor over seeing the silver knife.

“Qaden A. Sattar-Diggory, has Minor Lord Cedric Diggory taken you?”

“He has” Qaden squeaked out before blushing and then hiding away in Cedric’s arms.

“Proof of the binding” Lord Cortez requested before Cedric presented his hand that held his wedding band, a band that was glowing faintly. Qaden peered at the ring and then took a look at his own ring, which was glowing faintly as well.

“We will need to test this binding” Lord Cortez said before guiding the group over to where the marriage certificate sat on the table as if waiting for the group.

“Your marriage will be verified using a blood sample from each of you” Lord Cortez explained, it was more for the benefit of Qaden, who hadn’t gotten that far in the book and hadn’t been brought up to speed like his mother had been during the night hours. Qaden looked to his mother and when she nodded he knew that they had to do this for the benefit of his marriage to Cedric.

“Minor Lord Diggory” Lord Cortez requested before Cedric stuck his hand out again and watched as his hand was sliced open and blood bubbled up from the wound.

“Show us the binding” Lord Cortez said before over turning Cedric’s hand over the bottom half of the marriage certificate which is where the blood landed, the parchment sucking up the blood and letters began to form with the blood given, spelling out who Cedric was and his status in the Wizarding World along with who he was bound to, which was Qaden.

“Qaden A. Sattar-Diggory” Lord Cortez said before holding his breath, he hoped that Qaden would give over his hand willingly, since he could feel the magic swirling around the pair, this would be a powerful pairing to be sure.

“Thank you” Lord Cortez murmured to Qaden when the teen’s hand was placed into his waiting hands. A small slice of the hand and he squeezed the hand, massaging blood out of Qaden’s hand.

“Show us the binding” Lord Cortez said tipping Qaden’s hand the same way he did with Cedric’s hand. It was then that the marriage certificate flashed a bright light and then the house began to shake.

“Oh my” Lord Cortez said once the shaking stopped and everyone could see again.

“What” Amos said anxious that things had gone so very wrong.

“He’s….he’s the Lord of the Potter clan by Magic rights. He is also bound to your son in such a manner that could kill them if used in the incorrect manner”

“Lord Potter? How? James Potter is Lord Potter”

“No, he is Lord Potter in name only. Magic select Lord’s not parents, so while Lord Dumbledore may think that, that child they consider the soon to be defeater of the Dark Lord is to be the next Lord Potter but he is not. But I would imagine my daughter already knew this” Lord Cortez said turning to Divya and getting a nod in response, she understood what it was Lord Cortez was saying. She had tried for years to deny the fact that Qaden was and is a powerful wizard. Even the old folk of the island knew that Qaden was much more than some donor for a boy that had the amount of magic as a squib.

“What…I mean, how will this work” Amos asked worried, he hadn’t figured this into the equation.

“The Potters can do nothing, see that there?” Lord Cortez said pointing to the words that were still slowly drawing themselves on the page.

“Oh my stars” Amos said before smiling, they had beat the old man of a Headmaster along with the Potter family and also Lord Gulliver. For there clearly written was that Qaden Harry A. Sattar was the son of Divya Melee A. Sattar and that he was the Grandson of Lord Sylis Hernan Cortez.

“Now, look at that there” Lord Cortez said watching as the final piece fell into place with binding Cedric and Qaden together. It was there written clear as day that Cedric was no longer a Minor Lord, but a Lord and he was bound to Qaden in mind, body and magic. The last a surprise to very few in the room, they had seen that Magic had approved of the binding and so it was only natural that the pair was bound in such a manner.

“There is nothing that can be done now. Confirmation of the binding has been issued and personally, I don’t see even the Minister of Magic messing with a binding approved by Magic.” Lord Cortez said before smiling at the group as he told them what he knew to be the truth.

“We safe?” Qaden asked before getting a nod and a smile from Sylis.

“We’re safe” Cedric told Qaden before pulling his mate to him for a happy kiss. The group celebrated for all of ten minutes before the front doorbell rang.

“And so it begins"


End file.
